Frozen Impulse
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: Collection of 20 Christmas themed Regina/David drabbles, all unrelated. A cold time of the year can bring even the most contrasted people together.
1. Mistletoe

Hi everyone! Here I'm bringing you the first installment of my 20 Christmas day drabbles! I hope to post these consecutively, though I might post more than one a day if I end up becoming busy so I can get all of these done in the month of December. I am leaving the 26th for vacation, so I hope that when I am traveling I can get a lot done, which is why I want to say that a few days might be skipped. Trying to use my time wisely here :) Please review!

**Note:** Each of these drabbles will be ~1000 words, unrelated, can happen at any period of time between the first season and the second so far.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Description:** Pre-curse. Regina holds her annual Christmas party for the town of Storybrooke. She's not all too happy that she has to spend a day with all these fools, but a waiting Prince under the mistletoe makes the whole idea worth it.

* * *

It was all Sydney's idea to begin with, the whole "bringing the town together" gig. It was often touched upon at every waking conversation he and the Mayor had. She eventually snapped after the 3rd or 4th time of him mentioning it and agreed with a stony look. It soon became an annual get together, and she couldn't back away from it now, for it was the third year running.

Regina would tell herself that it was only once a year - one time to paint a fake smile on her face and ask everyone how they were doing as if she gave an ounce of care.

She swirled her glass of red wine subconsciously as yet another forsaken cursed soul drawled on about their job and family, how nice of her it was to invite them. Her eyes bled through their face and she smiled sweetly when they stopped to see if she was actually paying attention. "That's nice, dear," she drifted, her eyes looking about the room, stopping short at David who was leaning against the front door.

He looked lonely, anxious. Something was up, and that intrigued her. She pardoned away and walked through the many groups of people that conversed throughout her home until she made her way to the threshold. David turned to see who it was coming down the small steps of the foyer, the clacking of heels giving notice.

"I never did take you as the party type," she noted, breaking the ice. David lifted his head to meet hers. Regina mirrored his stance on the other side of the doorframe, holding her glass with two hands. David laughed, "no, but I'm - is Mary Margaret going to be here?"

Over the past consecutive times that Regina had her annual Christmas party, she never sought to invite the one person who ripped her loved one away. Mary knew she did this of course - not inviting her - but she didn't know why. Now since David woke up from his coma, Regina felt if she did have to invite one more person to this bloody holiday full of cheer, it'd be him; and that'd make Mary evermore shocked and mad, which is inevitably why Regina loved it.

"She isn't, dear, I'm sorry," she replied, affectionately touching his arm with assurance. "Oh, well, I should get going then-"

"No, please," she pleaded, now squeezing his arm, "stay. Have some fun," she suggested, sauntering to a nearby table to pour him a glass of wine. He watched her beadily as she practically made up his mind with actions.

"Red or white?" Regina asked casually with a smirk, turning only her head to see him, awaiting an answer. His mouth was opened slightly, in awe of how inviting and oddly caring she was. He never saw the Mayor so generous and social. It intrigued him.

"Red," he breathed. She pulled a full smile and poured him a glass and refilled hers. He took it with ease when she walked back to his plaid clad form. "So," she started, crossing her arm under the other that held her glass, "how are you, David? How are you and Kathryn?"

David ran his hand over his jaw chuckling nervously, "We're - we're okay. We're working on it."

Regina tilted her head slightly, her dark eyes flickering up to the mistletoe above the door, then back at David. "You're a good man, David," she complimented, "I mean it."

He breathed a laugh and looked down, shaking his head. "No, no I'm not. I don't know what to do. You're Kathryn's friend, you know her, what should I do?"

Regina took a step closer to him, intently watching the sentimental piece above her as she did so. "I'm sure you'll find a way," she drawled, her eyes shooting back to his. David, perplexed, looked from Regina to where she was looking, quickly noting the mistletoe. His eyes grew wide when he looked back to her. "What are you -"

"Hmm? Oh," she said, pretending to be oblivious as she casually looked up at the mistletoe once more. "Mistletoe."

David gave a small smile and placed a hand on her arm and hesitantly leaned in. He reluctantly placed a kiss on her cheek, regarding the faint scent of cinnamon and apples when his nose brushed against her skin and hair.

Regina closed her eyes slowly, reveling in the warm act. The rim of her wine glass dangled from her fingers, almost slipping as his lips lingered by her jaw before he pulled away fully. Her lips pursed into a smile. She could still feel his close presence on her cheek even though his lips left her skin.

Regina closed the space between them, their bodies nearly touching. She craved the sentiment all too well and couldn't help but to sigh for more. "David," she droned, "if you're going to ask me for advice, at least learn this one thing from me."

"And what's that?"

Regina cocked her head to the side, her eyes following the symmetrical trail of his face, how it glowed in the dim light of the room. It felt like they were the only two in her home, when she leaned in, brushing her plump lips to his. She smirked slightly when she heard his breath hitch in his throat.

David stood there, his hand still abiding her arm, his mouth half-opened. He felt his eyes close slowly, as if he was falling into a dream, when her lips - achingly slow - closed around his.

Her intoxicating scent embodied his senses when she opened her mouth, inviting him in. And to his dismay, he obliged. He tasted the cool, spicy red wine on her tongue when his tongue slipped into her mouth.

David felt the vibration of her voice when she couldn't repress a deep groan that escaped from the base of her throat. He hesitated before kissing back, drinking in her scent and taste and her odd nature that seemed to draw him in. Maybe it was the wondrous, special, loving time of the year that let him forget the things he loved most for a moment.

They broke shortly after from lack of air. Regina's top lip grazed his lower one, savoring the one thing she wanted but couldn't have as she did so many times before over the course of the years. She wanted to relish in it as long as possible.

David looked at her with wonder as she withdrew herself. She opened her heavy eyes and looked about the room. A few people were staring, given, but none of them really took it personally. Regina smiled to herself, silently thanking the small incentive that dangled above the couple.

She backed away as he stared, confused and deranged. She gulped down the rest of her wine in one go, licking the corner of her lips with the tongue that dominated his. She drew it back into her mouth slowly, her eyes drinking him in as she looked back up to him.

"How to choose a woman," she finished deeply, turning to go, leaving a perplexed David at the door. Perhaps she'd like next year's annual party. She already knew who was first on her guest list, after all.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all liked the first drabble! I'll be looking forward to your reviews!


	2. Hot Chocolate

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This ended up being longer than expected, which I know is a plus anyway! Lydia prompted me to make this ~seductive, so I was certainly happy to write it for you all. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I look forward to your thoughts on this one as well ;)

**Description:** Post-curse. Episode 1x20 déjà vu all over again, but all sealed with a touch and a sponge.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with my groceries, dear," Regina said appreciatively, setting her purse aside on the dining room table.

"Anytime," David remarked, putting down the bags on her kitchen counter. Regina pulled two mugs from a cabinet and turned to him. "Would you like some hot cocoa? At least before you go? It's terribly cold outside."

"Sure. I'd love to."

It was almost like déjà vu all over again from the series of events that played out that day. Regina's car wouldn't start, most likely from the chilling weather. David happened to be present and offered her a ride home.

There were no tricks in it this time, everything just happened to fall into place. And that's what made it so satisfying to Regina.

"Now I know," Regina started, fumbling around for ingredients and various utensils, stopping short to remember her recipe. "I know everyone says that - that Granny makes the best hot chocolate in all of Storybrooke, but-"

She scrambled to take the steaming and screeching kettle from the stove top, catching her breath when she poured the liquid equally into each mug. She skidded to the door and spun herself around it to face an amused David. "But _I_ am the one who makes a mean hot chocolate."

Before David could respond, Regina left the room in heist. David leaned against the dining table, arms crossed accompanied by a smile. "You can even-" David lifted his head at the sound of her voice. She trailed off as she re-entered the room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"You can even ask Henry," she said almost breathlessly, handing him the mug. "Here, we can sit in the living room."

Regina led the way throughout her house, silently kicking herself at the thought of her becoming so distressed at the mentioning of her son. It saddened her that David was spending more time with him than she ever did. "I hope you don't mind," she inclined, falling back on the couch effortlessly without spilling the hot beverage, "I put cinnamon on it."

She leaned in, "a little secret of mine," she said with a wink. David mirrored her smile and thought quickly to answer. "You know, Granny puts cinnamon 'as her specialty' on her's too."

Regina nearly choked as she sipped her hot cocoa. "Damn her," she grumbled with a faint laugh, setting down the mug on the coffee table.

"Trust me," she said, hesitating. She almost regretted the words right when the slipped past her lips. "Henry will tell you who's the real winner here." David responded with a smile, taking a sip of the hot beverage.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke. It was quiet in the confines of the mayoral home, even more quiet than if anyone wasn't there at all. It had become so silent, Regina noted, since Henry left to live with his grandfather. She missed his laughter, the patter of his shoes, stumbling up the stairs. The atmosphere now became stale with her own bitter taste of magic. She wished she never had started it, but it was too late now.

"How is Henry? Is he okay? How are his nightmares doing?" Regina rambled, shooting multiple questions at David. "Regina, he's fine, you don't need to worry-"

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head. "No, I do, David. I do. No matter what I've done, or who you think I am, at the end of the day, I'm still a worrying mother who cares for her son."

She exhaled a shaky breath, confused as to where her sudden worriment came from. She supposed she had been repressing it as of late, not wanting to deal with the heartbreak as everything she had worked for and sacrificed crumbled around her feet.

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, you're right. I'm sorry. He does miss you, a lot."

She looked down, trying to hide the small smile that played at her lips. "Really?" she asked in a mere whisper. "Really," he replied, mirroring her soft tone.

"You know, I've never really apologized for the way I acted,_ last time_," she stretched the last words, hinting that this was almost like the day when he helped her last. She seduced him, and in a whim, she was entranced. She wanted to kiss him, but was rejected.

"Oh. That's okay. I forgive you, it was my fault. I shouldn't have set you up like that."

Her eyes met his again. "Please, David. It was solely mine. I just . . . haven't had anyone's -"

Her voice faltered when David gasped, seeing the spilled hot chocolate stain his dark blue shirt. "Endearment, lately," she managed to finish, flitting up to grab a towel.

David stood up when she left, pulling away his soaked shirt from his skin. When she returned, she tsked, discerning the stained spot on her couch. She threw a towel over it and patted it down to let it soak up the liquid.

She blew a stray hair from her face when she stood up straight. "Unbutton."

"What?"

"Unbutton. You heard me, dear. I will not have you dripping hot cocoa all over my carpet. You've already ruined the couch." Regina crossed her arms, a soapy sponge in one hand, a stern look on her face. She scoffed and rolled her eyes after a moment. At this, David finally obliged, not bothering trying to argue.

She watched him intently as he started to unbutton the top of his shirt. David wished silently that he wore an undershirt, but quickly ridded the notion since he thought Regina would make him take that off too. "That's good," Regina said, holding up her hand, stopping him in mid-button half way down his torso.

She walked up to him, surprisingly confident, and took the wet material in her left hand. Her knuckles grazed his chest as she got a firm grip on his shirt. Her eyes darted up to meet piercing blue, before wiping at the shirt.

His breath became uneven when her hand would barely brush against his chest, his ribs, his stomach . . .

She unbuttoned the last two buttons willfully, not bothering to ask. Regina felt him straighten under her touch and she had to subdue a smirk. She almost rolled her eyes again when he stiffened as she undid the last button.

She worked on the other side of his shirt now, starting at the top again, making her way down. She still held the material beneath her hand, biting her tongue when she felt him squirm at the moment her finger brushed against his pelvis.

Regina took the towel that soaked up a bit of the hot chocolate from the couch into her hand. She opened up his shirt and David pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a scornful look and gestured to his chest. "You're wet, _Charming_. Just let me do it."

"You have magic now, can't you just clean it all up with that?" Regina crossed her arms and leaned forward. "I hope you do know that I am trying for my son by not using magic. So if you'll allow me . . ."

David, defeated, and almost sad that he'd forgotten that she was trying to not use magic, submitted to her once again. He silently thanked the ceiling, seeing as he was averting his eyes there, for that she didn't push his shirt down his shoulders all the way.

His eyes closed embarrassingly when her hand landed on his waist lightly to steady him. "Hold still," she muttered, dabbing his skin with the towel. Her fingers lingered over his skin as she worked her way around his chest and toned stomach.

Regina's eyes fluttered down to his waistline, seeing a few trails of light brown liquid hiding beneath the line into the confines of his underwear. She looked up at him, almost laughing when she saw his eyes looking elsewhere.

Her eyes grew wide when she looked past the waistline, noting how tight his jeans were. She bit her lip to suppress a groan that bubbled in the back of her throat. She gripped his waist harder, slowly trailing the soft cloth in her hand downward, achingly making her way down to his waistline, past it, and-

"Mom?"

Their eyes shot up to look at each other, both horrified. Regina took a step away from him as he quickly buttoned up his shirt. They heard the patter of footsteps approach the living room.

"Now you can tell him," she half-whispered. "Tell him what?" he managed to choke out as he redid the last button.

"That I make the best chocolate in all of Storybrooke," she said with confidence. He leaned in, "I never said it was the best," challenging her.

Regina raised her brows and looked at him up and down. "Hmm. Well, I just happen to have this small inkling that you'll soon be coming back for more," her eyes hovering over his waistline.

Damn her.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Henry. A nuisance even in fanfiction :P I swear if he hadn't walked in this story would become a bit more than rated T. Please review :)


	3. Snow

**A/N:** Thank you to the reviews on last chapter loves! Greatly appreciated! Super surprised I wrote some fluff here, and this intended to be shorter as well. I hope you all like it :)

**Description:** Post-curse. Henry and David devise a plan to ambush Regina in a shower of snowballs. Fluff ;D

* * *

"You do it."

"No, you, kid!"

"I have bad aim!"

That must've been excuse number 347 on Henry's list as to why he didn't want to throw the first ball at his mother with the apparent "snowball fight" they were going to have. It was a beautiful, brisk afternoon, and Henry, David, and Regina were walking together to her home. Henry needed to pick up a few items of clothing from his mom's home since he was staying with David for the time being. He suggested they went out for a walk and Regina obliged almost instantly, realizing this could give her a few extra moments with her son.

To her dismay, she ended up walking a few paces in front of them, their sudden mumblings of whispers itched her ears about God knows what. They've been spending much more time together than she ever did with Henry, so she figured they must've had some jokes between them that clearly didn't involve her. Though she did smile every once in awhile when she heard her son giggle behind her. It wasn't often that she heard her son laugh like that in a long time.

It was refreshing.

So as they continued to walk in the light flutter of snow, Henry's and David's whispers became more persistent, and Regina couldn't help but to snicker and turn around in a whirl. "_What_ could you two_ possibly_ be whispering about that I can't have the knowledge of knowing?"

Henry let out a small gasp as his hand quickly flew behind him, concealing the ball of snow that was tucked away in his gloved grip. "Nothing," Henry replied all-too-quickly, trying to hid his giddiness and secrets. David stood tall and tried not to let the situation get the best of him. He certainly did not want to find a snowball in his face before Regina's.

Regina eyed them both beadily, her stony stare shifting between the two for a moment before she turned around and led the walk.

They neared the mayoral mansion, the large hedges and gates in clear view, and Henry decided this was the right moment to put their plan into action. David nodded in Henry's direction, gesturing that it was safe for him to throw the first snowball without Regina looking.

They both decided this was the wrong day for the former Mayor to be wearing heels.

Henry threw the snowball, hitting Regina square in the back. She was wearing her tradition black blazer, which she noted would be completely ruined when she felt the cool ice seep into her jacket. An icy gasp escaped from Regina's red lipstick-stained lips. She froze up to a standstill, her shoulders arched upwards in a shivering motion, shock spread across her face.

She turned around slowly, seeing the pair laughing hysterically in the snow. She huffed, wondering which one of them threw it. "Who threw that?"

They each pointed to each other in unison, causing a new wave of laughter to crash over Henry and David. Regina bent down in a swift move, gathering up a ball of snow to throw at one of them. Henry caught this, and darted behind the bushes of their home, hiding from the frosty ball.

A devious smile crept up over her face. Regina began to twirl the snowball challengingly in her fingers, eyeing the two. Her dark eyes soon landed onto David. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," she tested menacingly.

In a flash, she threw the snowball full speed at David, who clearly wasn't ready after a wave of laughter. A gasp flew out of him as the hard ice crashed into his left arm. He made a run for it.

"Go, go, go!" David shouted towards Henry, and they both ran off behind the snow covered hedges from Regina's sudden wrath. She let out a hearty, evil laugh that made Henry almost trip on his feet with laughter to hide from her.

It grew quiet after a moment, only the sound of wind rustling in the trees and snow brushing on the ground could be heard. Regina hesitantly picked up another handful of snow and packed it into a shape of a ball, making sure to keep her eye on the shadows behind the hedges as she did so.

She walked slowly and silently towards the hedges, making sure her presence was unknown. She could hear them whispering again, certainly devising a plan to attack her in a shower of snowballs. Though Regina had another plan.

She suddenly spun around to the other side of the hedges, but not fast enough, getting blast of snow slapped across her face by David. Her jaw dropped and she brought a hand to her face to wipe the icy snow from her eyes. "David!"

Henry yelped with giggles as he threw one at her from the other side. "Henry!" David couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, but was silenced when Regina mirrored his move, forcefully smashing snow into his face.

Regina cackled and ran after Henry. David followed them after a short while, parading around Regina's lawn until Regina caught her son by the waist. She tugged him behind the house, making sure the coast was clear that David wasn't listening. "We should team up," Regina suggested, getting into the spirit of it.

"Team up?"

"Yes," Regina said quickly, keeping her voice down. She bent down to eye level to disclose her plan. "I know how we can get David and win this."

Henry leaned in closer, interested and curious. "How?"

"Magic," she whispered. "But good magic," she continued afterwards as she saw his face falter. "It'll be fun," she reassured, squeezing his arms.

Henry sighed. He was already having tons of fun and didn't want it to stop. What could hurt? He already knew his mother was trying for him and he began to believe her. Perhaps this could seal the deal. "Okay, but don't hurt him!"

"I won't dear, we'll just mess with him," she said with a wink.

Regina took a few steps back, getting a clear view of the roof. "Where is he?" she whispered to Henry who she had scouting the perimeter of the house. He peered around the corner and quickly looked back at his mom. "He's not there. He must be on the other side!"

Regina nodded and took a few more steps back. She put out her palm to face the snow covered ground. It slowly started to bubble until a snowball emerged from the snow and popped into Regina's hand in a puff of smoke. She grinned at Henry and he gleamed back wickedly. David was surely done for it. He had to get it for hitting Regina Mills square in the face with a snowball.

A swirling color of purple puffed underneath the the snowball, igniting it with energy. Regina pulled her arm back and threw it over the roof of the house. They waited in silence for a second before an "oomph!" came out from the other side. They tried to suppress their giggles when Henry said, "again!"

And so she did, forcefully throwing a snowball back over the roof and waiting for the satisfying moment of David reeling in shock. "Ow!" they heard from the front yard.

"Let's get him," Regina said, running after Henry with fistfuls of snowballs to accompany them.

Regina looked behind her at Henry who was throwing multiple snowballs at David at once, each missing him by a long shot and they all laughed in unison. Once Regina turned around, she ran right into David, tripping over her heels, knocking them both down into the bed of snow.

They landed in a grunt, Regina on top of David, straddling his waist with smushed snowballs in between. They stopped for a moment, looking at each other, surprise echoing in each other's faces.

Regina let out a well held breath, releasing a cool puff of air that could be seen in the daylight. She noticed how David's eyes were an even more piercing blue than ever before in the contrast of the white crystals.

Regina's face was as white as snow, her cheeks a rosy red from the cold temperature. Her lips were still a plump red, that almost stained her ivory face that indeed anyone could recall to be olive.

She let out another labored breath, feeling the warmth of their clothed bodies meld together in the snow. They searched each other's eyes as to why they were staring at each other like this so fondly. David reached up and brushed a chunk of snow from her black, wispy curls; and she leaned into the touch. He could almost kiss her blood red lips as she stared back at him in a trance. She was truly the fairest in all the land.

The fairest of them all.

"Hey! Come on guys!" Henry shouted, catching up to them. Regina remembered how to blink and batted her eyelashes repetitively. David swallowed, avoiding eye contact, in which before seemed like hours.

Regina, without hesitation, lifted the awkward yet enchanting moment between the two by scooping up a handful of snow and plopping it onto David's face.

"Told you so, dear."

* * *

**A/N:** Decided to not only make this drabble about actual snow, but kind of made a parallel to Regina as Snow White. Did anyone catch that? I tried. Haha, please review everyone!


	4. Candy Canes

**Description:** Post-curse. A regal gift of spice, and everything nice.

* * *

It had been a few days now since Henry's nightmares started. They eventually became increasingly frequent and even became so fearful, that Regina demanded to stay over in Mary Margaret's apartment to watch over her son. David concurred hesitantly, supposing that she should be able to be at Henry's side.

She sat there next to him, not nearly as peaceful as he. In fact, she was the complete opposite, anxious and restless. Regina hadn't slept in days. She was hoping watching her son sleep for hours on end would make her the least bit tired, but it did no justice to her swimming thoughts.

It was almost like he was under the sleeping curse again, but these were only just the results. Her eyes pricked with tears at the thought, how it was her fault, letting revenge get the best of her. She swallowed her tears harshly, not letting distraught consume her already broken body.

"Hey," a deep voice came from the entrance to the bedroom, a crossed-armed David leaning against the wall. Regina jumped at the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes immediately to somehow drown out the sound of anything but silence.

She looked up at him, eyes glazed with tears. She waited for him to speak again, to mock her broken state, to ask her to leave or anything that could possibly make her mad. "How are you?" he stated more than asked after she replied with tranquillity. "Fine," her voice sounding distant in the quiet home.

"Would you like something to eat?"

She shrugged. "Have anything to drink?" David raised his brows at her sudden question. Regina stood up abruptly, dusting off her dress and tights before making a beeline to the kitchen. "I don't think Snow has any-"

"Well, with Miss Swan's not-so-recent move in, she _must_ have some liquor around here somewhere."

David huffed, aggravated that Regina would talk that way about his daughter. He watched from the side and kept his mouth shut as he watched her intently from the island counter. She rummaged through various cupboards and cabinets until she found a hidden stash of alcohol and glasses.

"I didn't agree to this, you know," David blurted out. Regina chuckled darkly and stood up from her bent position holding up two glasses and liquor. "Yes you did, dear," her tone almost song-like as she looked for more ingredients to make some sort of cocktail.

David inhaled to reply, but closed his mouth shut. He didn't want to get into an argument with someone so clever. "I'll put Henry upstairs."

o0o0o

"So . . . what's this called?" David asked as he took a sip of the mysterious drink. "A peppermint martini," Regina said smartly, licking the candy-caned rim.

"It's one of my more_ festive_ drinks," she babbled on.

They sat at the dining room table together sharing drinks. David had carried Henry upstairs to sleep, and they agreed on if he woke up from a nightmare, they'd hear him. They sat in silence for the greater hour, pouring each another glassful of Regina's drink, contemplating their wrongs. They both knew they were, they just didn't say anything, and stared into their glasses.

Regina swirled the martini with a candy cane she happened to find tucked away in a cabinet. "How did you manage to make this?" David drawled on still about her concoction.

"I have no idea dear, I'm surprised your Snow had just the things I needed." Her voice was thicker than usual, much blame to the drink. It was laced with even more honey and was sultrier than before.

"I'm sorry," David said out of the blue, looking up from his drink and into her deep orbs. Regina's brow furrowed. "Sorry?"

"For lashing out on you last week," he explained, remember how he said he was going to have to put down Daniel if he was going to be a threat. He never fully realized that he was her fiancée and true love. "I just din't want Henry to get hurt."

"I know, thank you. I understand why you - said the things you said," she said hesitantly, her eyes finding her way back to her drink, then her lips to the rim.

"No, I mean it," he said, taking her hand in his on the table to reassure her. Regina snapped her head up at the sudden touch that tingled her skin. She searched his eyes as to why this was so surprising to her. "I know you're trying for Henry and I want us to be on better terms, for him."

She smiled weakly at him, happy to have at least one person partially on her side for once. David downed his drink in one go, and Regina right after. She squeezed his hand thoughtfully before tensing up.

She looked at him wide eyed as he rubbed her hand tenderly, attempting to rid the sorrow that clung to her very being everywhere she went. "I'll always be here for you, too, David. I want you to know that," she confessed, her words slurring, leaning into his touch.

As she did so, her heeled foot brushed against his leg. She thought he'd jerk away from the touch, but he didn't. Her mind humming, she did it again. Still nothing.

She balanced herself with her forearms on the table, now risen from her seat. "Care for another drink?" she asked slowly, her face now inches from his.

"Regina-"

"David," she giggled deeply, holding her empty glass in her other hand, licking the rim all the way around. She kept her eyes on David as she did this, all of it, without a blink. He grabbed her forearm, "you're drunk," he said not-so steadily.

"So are you," she droned, her dark eyes now heavy with lust. She took the candy cane from her glass and licked the side of it up to the tip, the cool sensation of peppermint and liquor grazing her tongue.

"But it's not an excuse," Regina said, licking her lips. David tried to back away, but she grabbed his arm now instead and took his chin in her hand. She moved in slowly, her breathing labored. He could feel it against his lips, smelling the spicy liquor on her breath already.

She licked his lower lip seductively, having to lean in more over the table until she was nearly on it to get a taste of what she truly desired. She opened his mouth with her tongue and he fell in, kissing back in his misfortune.

Regina groaned into him, sliding off the table to go around onto his side, both arms on the chair, their mouths never parting. "David," she moaned when they parted for a breath as she climbed on top of him. His hands fell to her waist and he lifted her off of him when he stood. Her arms snaked around his neck as she kissed him sloppily, using his body for balance.

"We can't do this here," he breathed into her jawline, nipping down to her collarbone. She whimpered and took his face into her hand abruptly, breaking this kiss. "Yes we can. Bedroom," she suggested breathlessly, remembering that David put Henry to bed upstairs despite her wavered judgement.

Regina pushed him backwards, her hands in his hair and her mouth back on his again as they made way for the bedroom. He tasted the spicy peppermint on her tongue when she pushed it into his mouth, tasting him. His hands traveled down to grip her ass, lifting her up to carry her the rest of the way.

She moaned as he did so, kissing him harder and rolling her teeth over his lip. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and before she knew it, she felt a cool material touch her back as she was laid onto the bed.

David broke the heated kiss after a short while. "I'm going to check on Henry really quick. I'll be right back," he said out of breath, surrendering to a few more kisses from the intoxicating woman. "Mmm, okay. Tell him I love him," she said, opening her eyes and gripping his arm, indicating that she really meant it despite her impaired judgement.

David nearly tripped up the stairs to check on Henry who was in fact sound asleep as he predicted. He walked up to his sleeping form and brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, kissing his forehead. "Your mom loves you too."

On his way back down the stairs, David turned into the bedroom, but he didn't see Regina. "Regina?" he whispered, flickering on the bedside lamp. He sighed noting Regina's sleeping form crumpled up on the side of the bed.

He almost laughed how fast she fell asleep. But he couldn't blame her drunken state, the wayward curls and flushed faced. He turned the light back off and crept into bed next to her, covering her with the blanket.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes like he did Henry, and kissed her forehead softly. David recalled the smell of liquor on her when he withdrew himself, and the fond taste of peppermint on his tongue as he pressed his lips to her sleeping ones gently.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading! And I would really really really appreciate it if you all could leave a review, I love reading your comments!


	5. Christmas Tree

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! Honestly I didn't know where I was going with this chapter, but al I know is that I'm happy I can get it up for you guys. Thank you all so much for your support :)

**Description**: Post-curse. It was time to decorate the Christmas tree, though a series of mishaps and glances make the night all the more merrier.

* * *

The month of December had hit, bringing cold weather and holiday cheer. Though Regina was having none of it without her son. She asked David if they could have Christmas at her house, like she did every year with Henry. To her and David's surprise, Henry wanted to, submitting to his childhood memories and traditions.

For now, they only just begun to put up the tree, precisely on the first of December. "Thank you, dear."

"For what?" David asked in reply, untangling the Christmas lights to be later put on the tree. Henry skidded over to help, pulling out various strings of lights that will soon illuminate sparkling colors. "For letting me see my son," she said thankfully, ruffling Henry's hair and putting her hand around him protectively.

"It's the least I could do, Regina. Would you like me to put up the lights?"

Regina looked up to the large fur tree that she could swear almost touched the ceiling. "No, I got it."

She brought over the ladder that was leaning against the wall in front of the tree. It wobbled in place when balanced it the right way, though it still seemed unstable. "Are you okay to go up there?" David asked.

"I'll be fine," she said firmly, shaking the base of the ladder to confirm it, though it swayed slightly in response. Henry handed her a string of lights that were wrapped around half way, gesturing to continue the rest. "Henry, dear, can you get the other side please?" He nodded eagerly, waiting for the lights to come around on his side to place on the branches.

Regina took two steps up the ladder, her heels clacking as they hit the metal. Her dress skirt rose significantly when she rested a foot above the other. She turned to David, silently telling him she was ready to have him feed her the line of lights to put up on the higher parts of the tree.

He bent down to pick up the bundle of lights and looked up to hand them to her. In doing so, he couldn't help but stare at the bare sight of Regina's legs. She had tried to seduce him before, but he could tell this wasn't on purpose. She blinked at him and raised a brow at his state of awe. "David?"

He snapped out of it at the call of his name, handing her the lights abruptly. "Not all at once! Give me the end," she gestured, pointing to the plug. "Oh, sorry," he spluttered, giving her the end of the lights. "Thank you," she said slowly, making sure he got it.

As she wrapped it around the other side to give to Henry, David's eyes slowly crept back to her legs again. This time, one balanced in the air and bent at the knee as she leaned over to put the lights on the branch. Henry jumped up and took it, bringing it around to the other side and handing it to David.

Regina gasped when she turned around to face David, nearly slipping off the unbalanced ladder. "Woah," David exclaimed as her heeled foot slipped off for a moment. His hand went to her lower backside subconsciously to steady her, feeling the soft material of her black dress when she moved to regain her balance. She smiled sweetly at him, taking the next set of lights from his hands without breaking eye contact. "Thank you, David," she said with a small laugh.

When they were finishing up the lights, David still couldn't repress the impulse to stare. Thankful that Henry was on the other side of the large tree, he could sneak in looks her way. When she'd bend over to retrieve the line of lights, or kick up her heel to get a better reach, David was in awe. She wasn't trying, no, to be sexy. She just naturally was.

Her black dressed clung to her every curve, moving and swaying with her body. Regina wore no stockings or tights underneath, providing a clear view of her glowing olive-toned skin. He knew he shouldn't be looking at the former Queen this way but his eyes always seemed to linger without control.

David's eyes then grew wide as she took a higher step up on the ladder, slower this time, aware that it wasn't the most steady ladder to stand upon. He could see right under the hem of the dress, her thighs in clear view. The way the shadow dipped underneath the back of her legs and the edge riding up the front, David wasn't quite sure he could do this whole Christmas tree thing anymore.

"Is there a problem, David?" Regina asked curiously, snapping him out of another tranced state. David shook his head to rid his guilty thoughts, handing her the last of the lights. Her brows were raised in the most intrigued way, staring at him for a moment to make sure he was alright.

She shifted her weight onto the other leg, using it to balance herself over the tree to wrap the rest of the lights around. "Here, Henry," she said breathlessly, handing him the end of the lights to later be plugged in and illuminated.

They pulled out the boxes of tinsel and bulbs to hang on the tree afterwards. Regina climbed the ladder again vigilantly, taking red and gold bulbs from the box in random order and placed them on the tree. David figured he should do this too, not only to help out, but to keep his eyes off of Regina.

As Regina picked up a golden bulb by the hook to put it at the very top of the tree, a loud yelp passed through her parted lips. Her foot slipped off the ladder that soon came crashing down off to the side, Regina after it.

David caught her in his arms just in time. A flustered Regina lay cradled in his arms, her hair astray and her eyes wide. "Mom! Are you okay?" shouted an alarmed Henry, skidding to her side when he rounded the tree.

"You saved me," she said in a mere whisper. Dark eyes met piercing blue as David held her in his arms, holding the legs that he had been wishing to touch the whole night. Her arms snaked around his neck to balance her weight, turning to Henry when he met them at their side.

"You're bleeding," he said meekly, pointing to her calve. They both looked at her leg that was once a glowing tone, to one that seeped blood. It was a lengthy cut, not too deep, but it dribbled blood down to her ankle and onto the floor. "I think you cut it on one of the bulbs," Henry noted, pointing to the shattered decoration that laid askew around them.

"It's not that bad," Regina finally breathed, realizing she held her breath for far to long. She shimmied out of David's grip, landing on the floor cautiously, careful not to slip on the glass or put pressure on the leg. "Henry, you can keep decorating the tree, I'm just going to go clean this up."

"Here," David motioned, guiding her to the kitchen, his hand resting on the small of her back again. "I'll help you."

"I shouldn't have worn heels," Regina complained with a groan when they reached the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, wincing at the pain as she kicked her heels off. David grabbed a towel and wet it under the sink to clean up the wound.

Regina allowed him to tend to her, watching him distinctly as he bent down to one knee. He took her calve into his hand and wiped up the blood. "I don't know how many times I need to thank you tonight, dear," Regina said with a shake of her head.

"No need," David retorted with a chuckle. He applied pressure to the gash with the towel now, causing a whimper to escape parted lips. "Does that hurt?"

"A bit," Regina breathed, straightening herself against the counter. "There are bandages - in the drawer - over there," she said almost breathlessly, feeling a bit nauseous at the sight of blood as he pulled the bloodied towel away from her leg.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the counter, the throbbing pain intensifying as he applied more pressure with the bandages. After he was done, he let her leg drop from his knee slowly, though his hand still stayed underneath it.

Regina looked down to him, watching his hand glide over her smooth leg. "Is this better?" he asked, trying to subdue the pain with soft touches and massages.

Regina closed her eyes at the touch, her skin tingling beneath his fingertips. "Yes," she whispered, her hand threading through his hair.

He stood up then, facing her. He kissed her jawline briefly, the familiar, spicy smell of hers increased as he went closer. Her eyes fluttered shut again at the small sensation. His warm lips upon her skin sent shivering waves down her spine. It lessened the pain.

"Let's light up the tree," she suggested abruptly, snapping out of her dazed state. She looked up at him and said, "perhaps you can stay for dinner as well?"

"I'd love to."


	6. Angel

**A/N:** This just sort of came to me today and I wanted to write it. It's more so emotional than anything, not necessarily full of fluff or have much to do with Christmas either. But I still hope you all like it, I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out!

**Description:** post-curse. Cora takes Henry from Regina, and to David's surprise, he finds himself comforting her.

* * *

The mundane atmosphere of Mary Margaret's apartment was almost erie-like, the shadows from the window casting even darker and the cold, winter wind could be heard against the glass. It had become quiet since Regina had stopped crying, submitting to a well-needed rest. It was now the second time someone had taken away her son, and this second time was more painful than ever.

Regina couldn't conjure enough strength to flip through her spell book, devise a plan, or anything for than matter to get back her son from her mother. She'd found her way into Storybrooke somehow, and in the back of Regina's mind, she knew she would at some point.

She just didn't know when, until now.

She had ended up at Mary Margaret's apartment, knocking briskly, tears pricking at her eyes. She told David everything, how Cora found her and Henry at the perfect moment where he was in her arms for the second time in a long time - now ripped from them by powerful magic. And then, they were gone.

Mary and Emma were close by and decided to go after her, wherever she may be. They tried to get Regina to come with them, but she just stood there, lips parted and staring into nothing. Her arms were still in the position of when she hugged Henry, but now shaking. She crumpled inward after Emma and Mary left, running down the street.

She hugged her frame, wrapping her arms around her, almost sick to her stomach that once again, her life had been destroyed. The one precious thing she had left, whom had just been hanging by a thread, had been taken from her.

Regina came to David crying, surrendering into his arms right when he opened the door. She choked on her words, "Cora. She took him. She took Henry." And that's what did it for her.

The tears that pricked her eyes since her son had left her arms, fell freely as she gripped David's shirt in fistfuls, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

He hugged her back, comforting her, submitting to the desolate news. A bit of Charming arose in David, trying to sooth the former Queen with "we'll get him back. I promise." and "I will defeat her, Regina. She can't tear our family apart."

_Our._

Maybe it was just in the whirl of things, or caught up in the moment, but something clicked in Regina and she sob more. She not only had just lost something, but gained a friendship that she had yearned to have for such a long time.

Her emotions clouded her judgement, making her weary and her body lifeless, exuding sorrow. She stayed in David's arms, crying softly. David stood there and let her hold onto him as tight as she could, like she almost thought that if she let go, she would be lost.

He rubbed her back soothingly, Regina snuggling into his neck even more with a sniffle. "C'mon, let's take you home."

David led her to the car, and not a word was said on the way to the mayoral home. When they turned into the driveway, he looked to the passenger seat, noticing the stressed woman now sleeping without pain. He sighed and opened his car door and then hers. He picked her up, holding the small of her back with one arm and beneath her knees with the other.

He didn't want to wake her, she looked peaceful, for once. David opened the door skillfully after successfully finding her keys in her purse. He kicked the door closed behind them, shutting out the cold air.

He decided he should find the bedroom to lay her down, so he made way for the stairs. Regina's head bobbed against his chest softly as he went up the stairs, but it didn't wake her. Her breathing was now even, her cheeks stained with dried tears.

Once David found the bedroom, he laid her down gently, pulling back the covers to tuck her in. He crouched down as she snuggled into the bed curling her hands into fists beneath her chin.

He watched her distinctively, knowing that this was probably the only vulnerable moment he would ever get with the former Queen, even if she was just sleeping. He'd never seen her face so stress free. The lines in her face vanished, only smooth, olive skin complimenting closed, untroubled eyes and plump parted lips.

From the years that he had known her up until now, David never noticed how much this woman went through. To be still living and trying to do her best - he was amazed by it. She was so strong for that, and he had to give her credit. There had always been a small glint in her eye of the past, the pain that still clung to her skin, how it always seemed to end up there again and again.

But the pain was gone now - at least for now. He drank her in, her vulnerability leaving him in awe. He took her forearm into his hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb, somehow trying to soothe her troubling thoughts. He knew she still had them.

David wanted to take her pain away. He wondered if she'd be a different person if she had no troubles that caused her stress. He supposed anyone would change if nothing burdened them.

He sighed, lifting himself up to go, he figured she would be okay. When he turned to leave, something caught his arm. He turned around to find a sleep Regina awake, holding his wrist limply in her hand.

"Please, please stay with me, David," she said groggily, blinking heavy eyes. She let her head fall back to the pillow, finding it hard to keep it up when she looked at him, still exhausted and defeated.

His eyes flickered between her tired ones. Just this once, he thought. A woman who has gone through so much, face every possible demon, this was the least he could do. He nodded, kicking off his boots and rounding the other side of the bed.

She turned to her other side so she could face him, one arm out in front of her and the other underneath her head. He climbed into bed with her, shifting the blanket so it would cover both of them.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Regina whispered, "thank you."

She dozed off again, her blood-shot and tear dried eyes fluttering shut. His eyes still remained open, watching her. Her hand went to his, holding it beneath hers as she nuzzled into the pillow, sighing softly.

Her hand was cold, lifeless. David took it beneath his, thinking that perhaps he can warm her cold soul affectionately. Though she hadn't always been someone so stony and powerful, no, he could tell there was a little girl who had dreams, a true love, someone with wonder.

She had fallen. And now, as they laid together, the silence embodying them, making David drowsy, his eyes began to close. His last thought before sleep consumed him was of Regina.

Of how someone so torn could still be strong. How much she tried for her son but now defeated. There was something about her, the layers of her life slowly peeling away, revealing itself. The complex mask she wore had been taken off that day. Then, he could see it. He could see who she truly was.

A fallen angel.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I am going to take a few days off from this to work on the next chapter of Shattered, my other Evil Charming story. There may be a possibility that the next drabble will be up tomorrow, but I can't promise you all that. But do look forward to the next chapter of Shattered around monday! Please review! :)


	7. Pie

**Description:** Pre-curse, 1x20. The events of the night change for the couple when Regina blindfolds David, tantalizing him with her scrumptious treat.

**A/N:** Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'm glad to be back after a short break to bring you this next drabble. I hope you all enjoy it, please tell me what you think with a review!

* * *

Regina had always been known for her famous apple pies. Ever since she was a child, she had grown the blood red apples herself. There was something about them that made anyone who'd tasted them crave another bite. Their tongues would flick over the fork again and again, the spicy cinnamon and apple combination tingling their taste buds. It was intoxicating.

The Mayor had pulled the delicious baked dessert from the oven, placing it on a cooling rack to cool. She had invited David over for dinner, won him over with lasagna, and now topping the night all off with her apple pie.

She walked out into the dining room where David was sitting and he turned around when she approaching him with clicking heels. "It smells good already," David said with a smile.

Regina mirrored it, adjusting her hands behind her back, concealing something from his view. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to whatever she was hiding. Regina displayed her renowned smirk, laughing softly.

"They say that it is more enjoyable to taste when one is not looking," she teased, pulling out a blindfold from behind her. David's eyes went wide and he laughed, taking it from her outstretched hand. "Well, okay, if you says so," he said with a chuckle.

She brought over the pie and placed it in front of him, smiling when he breathed in heavily at the enticing aroma. David picked up the red cloth to wrap around his head, but Regina stopped him, her hand on his. "Allow me, dear," she insisted, taking the blindfold from his hand and rounded him, covering it over his eyes.

"Is this too tight?" she asked as she tied it. Her hands lingered over his dusty blonde hair and neck when he said, "no, it's good."

Regina cut a piece of the pie, a small line of steam drifting off of it as she did so. She placed it onto one of her finest plates, piercing it with a fork to gather the gooey sauce, crust, and plethora of apples.

She blew on the fork softly, cooling it down a bit. David turned towards her subconsciously, following the sweet smell of the dessert. She smirked slightly, intently regarding him as he sat their in his plaid shirt, his tan skin, and blue eyes that she was sure were just as blue if she could see them.

"Open," she said deeply, honey rolling off her tempting tongue. David obliged, opening his mouth to receive the delicious piece of apple pie.

Regina's hand rested limply on his chin to steady him, bringing the fork to his lips. "Close," she said breathlessly; and he did, tasting his first-ever Regina Mill's famous apple pie. She drew back the fork slowly from his lips, gleaming from ear to ear when she heard him hum, a sign that he enjoyed it.

"This has to be," he started, swallowing, "the best apple pie I have ever had. And you're right, I can't imagine it being any better than this without the blindfold on." Regina let out a cackle at this, amused that David was being so complimenting that night. "You already said that about my lasagna, dear.

"Would you like some whipped cream?" she asked, already walking towards the kitchen. He said yes, and she came back with a can of it, shaking it in time with her heels.

David licked his lips at the sound of her spraying the whipped cream on top of the pie. She picked up another piece with a hefty load of fluffy cream, "open, dear."

He accepted the next bite of pie, closing his mouth around the treat. He chewed happily and Regina couldn't help but notice the small smudge of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. "Uh, you have some on the side of your mouth, dear," she said with a low giggle.

"I can't see!" David complained, "can you get it for me?" Regina picked up one of the napkins from the table, but stopped in her stance. She looked back at him, biting her lip. She had been rejected many times before, so what could hurt this time if she pecked him on the corner of his mouth?

They were both friends, each trying to figure out their problems. Perhaps it could solve something, whatever it may be. "Of course," she breathed finally, her breath hitching in her throat. She leaned over him, placing her hands on the armrests.

Her tongue peeked out from behind her plump parted lips and slowly moved its way over his skin, lapping up the whipped cream. David flinched at her sudden action, moving to take the blindfold off. Regina quickly batted away his hand and fully closed her mouth around his.

David found air again when her lips left his own, finally being able to push the blindfold from his eyes, seeing the Mayor biting her lip, clad in a bold navy blue dress. She was striking, really. Gorgeous.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, throwing a hand to her temple, shaking her head. What was she thinking? Kissing a man who was married to her worst enemy? "No, Regina, it's-"

"No, David, please. I don't know what got into me . . ." her words drifted off her tongue, getting lost in an empty thought.

David hesitantly took her hands in his, looking up to her from where he was sitting. "It's okay, I promise." He stood up, assuring her that all was forgiven. Her eyes found her way to his, and David could see how embarrassed she felt, how broken she was.

Regina knew this would happen, she knew it. Her plans for anything never really worked out in the end, anyway. "Would you like to take the pie home, or-"

"No. I think it's your turn."

Regina was taken aback, a quizzical look spreading over her features. "My turn?" David spun her around and sat her down where he was sitting, pulling out the blindfold. Regina raised her eyebrows but agreed, taking the cloth from his hand and tying it around her head.

The fork dug in to the pie, fishing out a piece of it. David brought it to her lips, "open." Regina stopped for a moment, not sure where this was going. After a second, she opened her mouth, greeting what was to come. But instead, David placed the fork back down on the plate and grabbed her face with to hands, crashing his lips to hers.

Regina gasped, melting into him. She tasted the sweet cinnamon and apples on his tongue, savoring it. Her tongue flicked over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. The kiss deepened then when Regina found dominance over him, pushing up against his form, rolling his lip between her teeth.

David groaned into her, wondering what made him kiss her so suddenly. Though the random impulse escalated as David found his way to her neck, nipping and kissing it tenderly. Regina tilted her head back, the blindfold still tightly knotted behind her head. She managed to take it off, though, leaving his touch for a moment to do so.

It dangled between her fingers as he kissed her swiftly again. David went to take it from her, but her grip stayed firm on it. She felt his brow furrow and she pulled away. "I never said we were done, David," she purred, tying it over his eyes once more.

He laughed, grabbing her by the waist. Regina leaned over to the side, picking up a dollop of the cream in her finger and brought it to his lips. She kissed her way up to his jawline before whispering.

"Open."

He did almost instantly, accepting her finger coated in the sweet cream. David licked and sucked on it tenderly, a moan emitting from Regina's lips that could not be repressed. He released her finger with a "pop" and Regina lifted the cloth just above his piercing blue eyes to see him.

"You're right," he said, holding her waist tighter, "things do taste better with your eyes closed."


	8. Tinsel

**Description:** Post-curse. Unrelated parallel to my earlier drabble, 'Christmas Tree'. Regina can't help but to sneak a few glances at the charming Prince when it's time to decorate the tree.

* * *

Regina made her way up the stairs to Mary Margaret's apartment, eager to see her son. She had been over the Charming's quite frequently as of late - yes, she decided it was an appropriate name for it other than her "arch-nemesis' home" even though it still left a bitter thought in her mind. Henry had been starting to have nightmares and Regina demanded that she'd see Henry as much as possible, no matter how much David was against it.

She stopped in her tracks half way up the last flight of stairs when she noticed a small trail of silver tinsel scattered in a line up the stairs. She followed it, curious, until it led her to the door she was looking for. Knocking on it twice, she took a step back, craning her neck to the side to eye the glittery and stringy Christmas decoration below.

"Come in," David yelled from beyond the door. Regina reluctantly opened it upon greeting, stepping inside and shutting it behind her. As she set her purse and coat on the dining room table, she noticed Henry and David putting on the lights to a Christmas tree. "Hey, mom!"

Regina smiled sweetly, her heart warming at the sound of her name coming from her son's mouth. "Hi, dear," she said pleasantly and walked over to the duo who were tangled in a mass of colorful lights. "You wanna help?" Henry offered.

She took a handful of lights from him, agreeing. She smiled, "sure."

They sat there for a few moments, cracking the puzzle of untangling various strings of lights. "Okay," David exclaimed readily, standing up to put them on the tree. Regina fed him the string of lights as he put them around the tree, starting from the top. He didn't need a ladder, Regina noticed, since he was tall already.

She absentmindedly gave him the lights as she watched him fixedly as he stretched high to put the first set of lights around the top of the tree. Her mind drifted to Snow, unfortunately, as it always did when she was around David. She never understood what they saw in each other, but they always managed to find one another when things were hectic. It made her sick.

The sour thought arose in her mind again, but she had to give some credit to Snow. Regina continued to watch David, his muscles showing his rolled up plaid shirt, contracting when he reached up further to adjust a light or two.

Regina blinked rapidly, snapping out of the trance. What was she thinking? She was here for her son and her mind meandered to David, whom she disliked very much in their past lives. He was just as charming as ever, but the new way of how he thought and interpreted things as David Nolan were intriguing.

"So, um," she cleared her throat, still attempting to get away from the peculiar inclination. "Henry, how are your nightmares doing? Are you getting any sleep?"

Henry shrugged. He didn't like to talk about the fiery dark room that he had always encountered when he slipped into his subconscious. "Better I guess. I didn't have one last night," he replied, looking at her. "That's good, dear," she said happily.

"Regina, can you help me with putting up the bulbs?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt. Her head snapped up at this, not processing fully when he continued to undo the buttons of his shirt. She swallowed.

"Of course."

She stood up abruptly, walking towards him next to the tree. "You're a lot taller than Henry, so I suppose you can help me with the top of the tree." She nodded, her dark eyes lingering over his now fully exposed arms when he pulled off the shirt, revealing a gray t-shirt. Damn him.

Regina inhaled sharply, shaking her head and looking back up to him. "Is something wrong?" David asked, tossing his shirt to the couch. He cocked his head to one side, eying her suspiciously. Regina raised her brows, "no, not at all dear," she said almost instantly, her voice cracking.

Regina couldn't believe herself, becoming so vulnerable in front of him. Why did she care about how she put herself out there in front of him so suddenly? She could shake her head a million times but her mind would still buzz with reeling thoughts of how attractive he looked. The one day, too, when she came to see her son. Clearly not.

Her hand itched with anticipation as he held out a box of ornaments for her to pick from. She chose a simple red bulb to place on the tree. As she picked it up, her arm brushed against his hand inattentively. Their eyes locked when their skin touched, not either one of them making a move.

"Hey!" Their eyes remained on each other's for a short second before bringing their undivided attention to Henry. "I found the tinsel I brought up from downstairs."

"You know, I _did_ see a trail of it up the stairs on my way here. You need to be more careful when handling things dear," she said with a smirk. David chuckled at this, taking the box from Henry's hands.

They continued to place various ornaments over the tree, laughing at random stories Henry told about his classmates from school. Regina found herself diverging from their conversations every so often, stealing a looking at the dashing Prince. Yes, she did have to give Snow some credit for her relationship choices.

She regarded his stature again and again, her eyes lingering all over him. She decided a while ago that she would quit questioning her urges that led to her staring at him for long periods of time. He was toned and muscular, someone who you'd have to do a double take to see if they were actually that handsome or not. He certainly lived up to his Fairytale name, no doubt.

Regina bit her lip hard, the thought of him without that shirt on made her anxious. She stuffed a hand into the box, making herself focus on what she was asked to do, by him. Once again her mind wandered, wondering how far she could go before he would notice. She was certainly attractive too, there were no doubts there at all. Regina occupied striking features that could make anyone's jaw drop. She secretly wished she wore a dress with a bigger plunge, shorter skirt, and higher heels at that moment, but she didn't.

Perhaps next time, she thought, smirking to herself. Perhaps-

"Tinsel fight!" Henry roared throwing a handful of the glistening decoration at his mom, covering her in it from head to toe. She gasped, her mouth dropping in awe and shock.

David laughed at this and threw some at Henry, causing him to unexpectedly yelp. "Hey!" They began to chase each other around the tree and out to the kitchen island, scattering the messy decoration all over the floor. Regina stayed put by the tree, picking the silver tinsel out of her curls.

"Sorry mom," Henry said as he ran back to her - rather ran away from David - out of breath. "That's alright," she acknowledged, ruffling the tinsel out of his hair. "But you should know," she continued, "that I'm part of this fight too."

Henry, perplexed, asked, "what do you mean?" From gathering the large amount of tinsel that Henry threw at her, Regina pulled her hand from behind her back, holding it. "That you should watch out," she challenged with a wink.

She threw the tinsel right in his face, exuding a loud cackle. David came by their side and laughed with Henry, noting his shocked face. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is," Regina and David said in unison. Their eyes locked again, for the second time within the hour. David felt like Regina was trying to tell him something by the way she was looking at him. His brow furrowed but his eyes still stayed put on her dark ones. Regina licked her lips, hungrily raking her eyes down his taught body for the umpteenth time that night.

"Henry," David started breathlessly. Henry looked at his grandfather, waiting for him to continue. "Yeah?"

"Go put your pajamas on," Regina said, finishing his sentence. Henry skidded off to the bedroom, trailing tinsel behind him. "You have some, um," David broke the silence, gesturing towards the plunge of her neckline. "Tinsel, on your-"

"Oh," Regina said a little too loudly, picking out the damned tinsel from her breast, dropping it to the floor. David watched it float the the ground, his eyes trailing back up to Regina's, who stared at him, waiting for him to make a move.

With the anticipation escalating between them, Regina couldn't help but to step forward. "And you," she purred, her hand reaching down to his waistline, pulling out a piece of tinsel. "Have some tinsel too."

Her delicate fingers tickled at his waist, playfully abiding his belt. Regina bit her lip, suppressing a groan that ached in the back of her throat. David's hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her to him.

Regina's lips almost met his before he stopped her, holding her wrist out in front of them, their faces inches away. Regina whimpered lightly as he smiled triumphantly. They heard Henry's footsteps patter into the living room. "Shall we continue this later?" David suggested with a smirk.

Regina couldn't help but to mirror his smirk. "Yes, let's. But first," she said, pulling another piece of tinsel from him that dangled off the side of his arm, "let's clean up this tinsel."


	9. Ice Skating

**Description:** Pre-curse. David sneaks out to the lake with Regina. Little did she know, he brought more than one pair of skates with him that night.

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews! Keep them coming please! Credit to Grace for helping me with the plot of this drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

David had been seeing Regina secretly for a couple months now, often catching her in his arms before she left for work. They frequently saw each other at night as to keep their relationship hidden and out of sight as much as possible. David had been in a mess of things with Mary Margret lately, and to solve his dilemma, he created another one by evolving a relationship with the Mayor.

Regina was thankful that their connection was a thrill, finding distaste in anything that didn't contain a few sparks. The excitement of it added flare, and if she was too bold to think, a new layer of ways she can destroy Mary Margaret's life. Anything that could result in her unhappiness was surely on Regina's list, her relationship with David being one of them.

And of course, with that thought playing in her mind all too frequently, David entered her office. It was almost sundown, the last rays of the sun peeking behind the forest of trees. David reclined against the threshold of her large and spacious office, waiting for her to gather her things.

Regina didn't know he was standing there until he said something. "Hey," he said with a smile, breaking the silence, his arms crossed as if he was triumphant in shocking her into a simper.

Her eyes perked up, reflecting his smirk. She gathered her papers into a neat pile, placing them on the edge of her desk. She stood up, grabbing her coat from behind her and her purse. The red in her dress was more visible now as she stood, the bold color making her skin glow. Her curls bounced as she walked towards him, flushing when she saw him take a good look at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked playfully, tugging at the collar of his leather jacket. He pulled her in for a sensual kiss, feeling her body melt into his after a long day's work. She groaned into his mouth, relieved to finally meet his lips after craving it all morning and afternoon. The downside of it all was that it was secret, but she loved finding new pluses to add to that ever-growing list of hers.

"Come on," he said, pulling away and lacing his fingers with hers, "I have something to show you.

David led her to the forest that concealed the sun's rays fully now. He covered her eyes with his gloved hands, making sure she won't peek. "I can close my eyes myself, David," she mentioned more than once, reminding him that she was the Mayor and was certainly capable of doing things on her own. "It's just a little while longer."

They stopped short at the edge of a lake covered in a thick layer of ice. It was more so on the outskirts of Storybrooke, an ice rink used only in the daytime. Though for more daring skaters, there were lanterns lit all around the rink, illuminating it for those who wanted to ice skate peacefully in the dark.

"Ready?" David asked, increasing the anticipation. Regina let out a hearty laugh, "yes, dear."

David lifted his hands from her eyes, revealing to her the ice rink, and two pairs of skates on a bench nearby. Regina's brow furrowed. She let out a breath that could be seen beneath the now moon's glow as she turned to him. "A lake?" she didn't sound too surprised.

"A _frozen_ lake," he emphasized, walking around her, grabbing the skates. "To ice skate on."

David never heard a bigger burst of laughter come from the Mayor until now. "Oh, no. Oh, no, you are not getting me in those things." David chuckled, stepping up to her. "Yes I am."

Regina raised her brows in a doubt. "Oh, really? Or what?" she challenged, crossing her arms. David dropped the skates into a puff of snow, showing her that he was serious. He grabbed her by the arms crashing his lips to her own suddenly. Regina's eyes went wide before the fluttered closed, submitting to his irresistible actions.

David forced her mouth open with his tongue, sliding it in and over her lips. She couldn't suppress a deep whimper when he bit down on her lip savagely, nearly drawing blood. She kissed him back hungrily, showing that she wasn't afraid of what he would do. Their kiss broke and they panted for air, cheeks becoming rosy in the bitter cold weather. "Or you'll kiss me?" she managed to say, flustered.

David sighed with a grin, picking up the skates again. "Come on, Regina. Please? I'll help you." Regina rolled her eyes, snatching a pair from his hands forcefully and with purpose. "Fine," she said in a mocking tone, walking past him to sit on the bench and lace them up.

Once they both laced up their skates, David helped Regina up, holding her steady as she almost lost her balance already. He brought her to the ice, only a few steps away, leading her with a hand at her waist. "Don't laugh if I fall, or I'll have your head," she snapped. "I won't," he assured, assisting her with her first step on the ice. "You've never done this before?"

She gave him a look that clearly told him "no", and he averted his eyes. "I suppose I'll have to teach you." David shifted in front of her swiftly, light on his skates to face her fully. Regina felt like such an amateur already. She sighed, "I suppose you do."

Regina yelped as she put her left foot on the ice, wobbling in her place to balance herself. He held her forearms and she his, gripping his coat tightly, David swore he could feel her nails dig into his skin anyway. She snapped her eyes up at him, "I hate you."

He grinned, emitting a chuckle. Once she found her balance, David quickly pulled her to him, gliding her over the ice promptly. She gasped as her body hit his, grasping his arms tightly as she nearly fell a second time.

David brushed his lips to her warm ones, "I love you too," he said mockingly, moving in for a soft kiss. Regina couldn't help but feel shivers down her spine, not helping in the freezing air. But she felt instantly warm and filled with butterflies as their lips parted.

She let out a heavy breath, her cheeks flushed red and her lips a deep pink. "Come on," David guided, gesturing towards him as he skated backwards a few feet, letting go of her arms ever so slightly. He could almost laugh at the look on her face when his hands left her alone to steady herself. Regina swallowed harshly, nervous of going any further. "I can't do it," she doubted, shaking her head.

"Yes you can," he ensured, signaling a beckoning motion to come closer. Regina let out a shaky breath as she glided forward with one foot, then the other. After a moment she reached his arms that she gratefully grabbed onto in heist. She let out a relieving sigh as she leaned into him.

David backed away abruptly, causing a loud shriek to escape Regina's mouth when she fell backwards, hitting her backside onto the hard ice. She was thankful the layers of clothing she had on over her dress broke her fall, her gloves, too. She looked up when she heard a laugh that was trying to be repressed. She huffed when she saw David looking down to her, covering his mouth to suppress his laugh. "Don't you dare laugh," she retorted, but he laughed harder, putting a hand out in front of her to help her up. "I'm sorry," he said truthfully, helping her up.

His head snapped around as he heard a crunching noise from the forest. "Did you hear that?" he whispered, still holding onto her hand. "No-"

"Shh," he shushed, pushing her down on the ice, her head hitting the frozen water. "Ow! she half-whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "What are you doing?"

David craned his neck, noting a figure behind a few trees, walking. "Gold," he whispered, laying on top of her. Regina inhaled sharply. Gold was the last person she wanted finding out about her and David. Her hand rested on his shoulder, gripping it tightly as he passed by, getting closer.

Regina shivered beneath him, feeling the ice on her back and neck. "It's cold," she breathed, digging her face into his neck for warmth. He held her head with his hand, threading his fingers through her cool curls.

David watched Gold intently, waiting for him to pass by. "Why would he be out here so late?" he asked, slowly rolling off of her. Regina huffed, "who knows."

She sat next to him on the ice, shivering every so often. "Here," he said, offering her his jacket. She smiled, "thank you." He wrapped it around her shoulders before helping her up off the ice finally, wrapping his arm around her, knowing she would take a fall if he hadn't. "I guess I'm not that good of an ice skater," she exclaimed with a small laugh.

He squeezed her into him, kissing her temple. "Not at all," he said with a chuckle. She gave him light punch in the stomach when the reached the snow. Regina brought her lips to his once more, instantly warming her. "Shall we go to my house?" David suggested afterwards, taking off the skates. Regina didn't say anything, too cold to produce words.

David bent down in front of her, unlacing the skates for her, holding her legs steady to take them off. "I would like that," she breathed, pushing a curl out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

He knelt between her legs, snaking his arms around her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently, her lips lingering over his, absorbing the heat.

"Me too."


	10. Frost

**Description:** Post-curse. Episode 2x09 (Queen of Hearts). Everyone goes to Granny's for dinner, Regina is left on her own and she decides to go for a walk. David happens to see her.

**A/N:** So much for making these drabbles ~1000 words long, this is doubled! I literally went into this one with a very vague storyline, and I blew through it faster than I thought, even though it's almost midnight. This may be one of my favorite things I have ever written, honestly. It's really quite painful and emotional and this effected me a lot. I really think you all will like this one. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Maybe next time they'll invite you to dinner."

If anything, the words stung. Gold took it too far with Regina, as he always did1, and Regina couldn't have hated him more in that moment.

Tears pricked at her eyelids, as they had been for too long. She still felt the warmth of Henry's body pressed against hers in a long-missed and needed hug. The embrace was all too overwhelming. Regina felt that she could've broke down in tears of joy and relief that her son managed to respect her and love her after all this time.

She stood in Gold's shop for awhile, looking off into the distance at various vintage knickknacks that no doubt had come from her land. She ran a shaky hand through her curls before she left the shop. There was a great distance between her and the Charming family ahead of her who were walking to Granny's. It was almost sunset though Regina wished it had been nightfall, wanting to not be able to see the irritatingly happy family hug and kiss in front of her.

They shuffled into the diner, Henry following suit and Regina couldn't help but smile when she saw him skid into Granny's after everyone. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked by, suddenly noticing the frosty air that accumulated around her. She walked with purpose, though her head was down, avoiding any gaze that came her way.

Though she couldn't help but look up as she passed by the diner, watching David hold open the door for the last of the dwarves to walk in. She stood there for a moment and he looked over.

They stared at each other, far too long before they realized they caused a few other people to look at them. She snapped out of it, finding air and breathing it in, blinking slowly. She gave a heartbroken smile, nodding to him before continuing on her way, wherever that was.

Her car was awhile back by Gold's and she didn't bother to drive herself home. Regina didn't want to go home, not really. It would just make her more upset about Henry, him leaving her just as she gained his trust was distressing.

Her heels clicked along the mundane pavement, echoing in the cold air. She heard another pair of footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. She figured it was Emma or someone to thank her absentmindedly but she knew it was all fake, she knew whoever it was, they truly didn't care that she helped bring back the mother-daughter duo. She was held back by anyone's friendship due to her past, a wall barricading her from any hope of affection. "Hey!"

David called as she walked faster, then she stopped and whipped around to face him. "Just tell me everything you want to say to me right now, Charming. I don't have time to hear your lectures all over again about how I'm not a good mother or I'm only bringing back your daughter so I can get my revenge."

"Is this what you think of me? Someone who always rebukes your every move?" Regina rolled her eyes a this, turning around as the wind lashed at her hair sideways, causing it to be wayward. She tucked a curl behind her ear, attempting to tame it as she began her trek to God-knows-where.

She knew David would follow her until he got some answers. He would never leave a situation unless it mildly satisfied him. "You always seem to do it anyway," she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He jogged up by her side, obtaining the quick pace she had despite her lethal heels. "I actually came to tell you that I'm sorry."

They reached the edge of town, entering the outskirts that contained miles upon miles of trees. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" David stood at the beginning of a trail that winded it's way around town, wondering where she was going.

They entered a sanctuary of trees, displaying every possible shade of green. They shadows began to cast as the sun went down, darkening them. "For doubting you," he breathed, shifting in front of her so she would pay attention to him. She stopped when he placed his hands on her arms, making her colder, somehow.

She gave him a look that told him to continue, still unsatisfied. "I don't think you're a bad mother Regina, I know you love Henry, I can see it. I can tell. He loves you too. I don't want you to think that he doesn't love Emma too, because he does. You can't help who you love."

Regina shoved passed him, the tears stinging in her eyes again. When had she become so vulnerable? Love _was_ weakness, she realized. "Unfortunately for me, it's the other way around. I'm never given any recognition for what I do - when I try," she whispered. She really had been trying, more than she even wanted to.

They reached the well where she extracted the powerful magic earlier that day. She swooned as she stood in front of it, still a bit weary from consuming all of that magic, for her son. Had no one realized that she was risked her own life for him, right at that moment? Of course not. It doesn't work that way. This was her inevitable fate.

Regina rested her palms on the cold stone of the well, leaning over it and looking in. Her mother was still out there, and she could come through at any time. She was scared. Something in the back of her mind told her she would lose love again when she entered. But she wouldn't be surprised if it happened.

She breathed through her mouth, puffs of breath could even be seen in the winter night. "I don't want you to feel that way, Regina," David quaked. She was really losing it, along with the people she loved most. "I don't want you caring for me," she stated, blinding looking into the water beneath the pale moonlight. "It would just turn bad in the end. You know that."

David mirrored her stance, leaning over the well and looked into the depths of it. His hand crawled over hers, rubbing it softly. He took it in his hand without moving. She didn't flinch. She still liked the contact anyone gave to her, even though it didn't mean anything in the end. No one _really_ cared for her, did they?

"You're freezing," he noted, gripping her hand tighter. "Yeah, well, it would match my cold, blackened soul, wouldn't it?" she remarked with sarcasm, though it was ironically true.

David couldn't help but chuckle, though he stopped immediately when her head whisked to face him. "That wasn't a joke," she said sternly, her voice breaking slightly. He frowned, "I'm sorry," he replied genuinely.

Her eyes slinked down to the well again, getting lost within it's shallow waters. "That's okay," she added in a mere whisper after a moment, her hand still beneath his.

"But you are still cold."

She turned to him and he now took both of her hands in his, warming them with his thumbs. Regina blushed and looked down to her side, hiding the rose in her cheeks that she knew were even more vibrant now as they grew red in the winter air. "Regina, I know you're trying to redeem yourself, I believe that."

She looked up to him with a blank face, as if she heard it a million times over. He continued. "And I believe in you," he breathed with a smile, his blue eyes still managing to pierce her mind in the darkening hour.

Regina huffed a breath in astonishment. She wasn't sure he was just trying to use her for his own benefit or if he was being genuine. He must've been genuine, though, since he already had his family back. What else could he want?

She took a step to him, not letting go of his hands. They were just as cold as hers, but they began to warm her suddenly. Her lips were plump and red, even more so in the nippy air. They were parted, welcoming the chilling air as she breathed in and out.

Her dark eyes looked into his own, equally dilated. Her hands soon left his own and crept up the sleeves of his leather jacket to rest lightly on his neck and jaw. He didn't move.

Regina's brow creased, so sadly it hit him. It was like he was a person built up of everything she had ever loved and was about to be taken away from her; this being her last moment with them. She studied his face for a long moment before moving in slowly.

She felt his warm breath on her lips as she inched towards him. Her hands held his face softly, like something delicate and valuable. He still looked into her eyes, not blinking. He let her have him unconditionally, just this once. Regina was a broken and sad woman, who just needed love. And in this time of the year, she grew even colder, frosted in fragmented bits of her destroyed life.

He flinched when her lips brushed against his. She stopped. She didn't move or breathe or blink. She only whispered weakly.

"Please."

The tears that welled at her eyes fell freely, trickling down her icy skin. His lips closed around hers in the most comforting way. Regina felt that a wall had been broken down, relief washing over her and in that she still had a thread of hope for some sort of love. Any type of love, she craved now. She was at loss for that affection.

Their eyes fluttered shut when the softness of the kiss devoured them, replacing the cold with warmth. It was blissful.

Regina's brow was still creased and she choked back a sob before parting, knowing that if their kiss lasted too long it would be ruined. She wanted to savor that last bit of hope, and relish it forever.

She let out a shaky breath, a whimper following close behind as she squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth leaving his own. He brought his forehead to hers, comforting her gently. His hands wrapped around her waist, fearing that she would catch frostbite in the chilling weather. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, never wanting to let go from this moment.

"You're freezing," he managed to say, though he had already said it earlier. He rubbed her back achingly, scared of what might happen to her if he said anything that would make her go insane. David, for once, didn't want to disappoint her. He wanted her to be happy.

She cried softly in his arms, silently letting the tears fall as her body shook with whimpers. Her forehead still laid against his. Regina felt that she could fall asleep in his arms right then and there, it was so peaceful yet so morbid in its own sad, miserable way.

"Let me take you home," he suggested, squeezing her with assurance. She nodded against him, sniffling. "Yes, you should . . . get back to your family," she whispered, almost too pained to say it so.

He didn't have a motive going into the situation that day, and the moment unfolded. David didn't mind it. He almost felt bad for her. He did.

"I won't leave you until you're okay."

She told him as they arrived at her house and as he laid her in her bed that she was okay, she didn't need him, she was self-sufficient. But she eventually gave in, curling into him and sobbing into his shoulder. He could almost feel her pain bleed into him again as she choked on her tears, never really okay with anything even if it seemed right. She kissed him again. And again. And again. She told him that she needed something, something to feel. She hadn't had anyone in so long who gave an ounce of care for her. His lips against hers were satisfying, though she still felt the emptiness. So she kissed him again, and again.

And again. Maybe once her eyes were dry of tears and when her voice ached from the sobs; when she was okay, she will kiss him again, and maybe there will be something to melt the frost.


	11. Eggnog

**Description:** Pre-curse. A few days after Regina's annual Christmas party. Parallel to the first drabble, Mistletoe (not technically related). Regina decides to have another party since the last one went better than expected, getting David right where she wanted him.

* * *

David could blame the eggnog for making him this way, his judgement wavering when he grasped Regina's waist in anticipation. He hadn't been thinking straight for the greater hour. He would've cared if he knew he would remember it in the morning. David was shocked that he could even comprehend that fact as his mind clouded with lust.

Regina on the other hand was just as forgiving to the situation, matching his carelessness. They ended up in this sort of feverish entanglement in a matter of minutes after getting seriously drunk, completely oblivious that Regina's party was still being held downstairs.

They managed to scramble away, equally stumbling up the stairs. They were thankful that no one really noticed. David shoved her into her bed room, kicking the door closed behind them in a labored breath. She laughed darkly as he pushed her up against the door, the sweet alcohol on their breath as their mouths were so close but not enough to touch.

"How did this happen?" David questioned breathlessly, leaving sloppy kisses down her jawline and neck. Regina tilted her head back in a groan, letting the question surpass her since she forgot it already in a whim.

Her hand rested gently on the nape of his hot neck, guiding his lips along her collarbone and chest. "I'm not really sure, dear," she slurred, dazed. Though she did, remembering she had given him a few glasses of eggnog earlier that night. And she herself had a couple, resulting in the heated situation they were in now.

His lips grazed the first button on her top, biting it open expertly. She let out a shaky breath as he did so, threading her fingers in his hair. It was nice to not be so controlling for once, having someone else take the lead was just as satisfying, even though this was partaking in a more intimate setting.

Waves of pleasure surged beneath Regina's skin as David traveled lower down her neckline, nipping his way to where she needed him most. She rested her head on the wood of the door, her eyes heavily set on the ceiling, already put in a stupor from the night's events.

Her white dress shirt grew sticky with a thin layer of sweat, clinging to her. Her quickening heartbeat was not helping to sooth her delirious state. David managed to get the next button undone, using his hands this time to aid his clumsy actions.

Regina's mind hummed and she hummed with it; savoring the gentle touches of his lips along her skin. "David . . ." his name tumbling out of her mouth absentmindedly as she rolled her head back and forth along the door, one hand on it to keep her from falling.

He knelt down and he could feel her knees buckle beneath her when his hands went to her waist, unbuttoning the last of the buttons on her shirt. He pulled it out of her waist band slowly, looking up at her as he did so. She lolled her head down to him, lust clouding her eyes. The material sliding out and over her skin was almost painful, exemplifying that what was to come was inevitably closer.

David ran big hands over her bare waist up to her shoulders, helping her shrug off the top. He kissed her navel afterwards, up between her breasts and back to her lips. Regina inhaled sharply when his lips met hers again feverishly, her heart pounding in her chest. David parted her plump lips with his tongue, needy to taste her again. She concurred, opening her mouth, letting his tongue slip past her lips.

She rolled his bottom lip between her teeth tenderly, smirking when she heard a groan emit from the back of his throat. Their breaths were labored and uneven, and they whimpered in unison when they had to part for air. David made a beeline for her neck again, sucking roughly now as the tension increased. "David," she drawled again. "Would you ever do this to Mary Margaret?"

Regina didn't regret the words, no, partially because she hadn't realized she actually said them than thought them when David stopped abruptly, standing up. Regina figured it was her turn to take the lead, missing the control she had over every individual. She noted that it had been nice to let someone have them all to their own, but she liked it better the other way around.

"No, don't say that, not now," he said as firmly as he could, his mind still hazy and the woman in front of him was practically a drug. Regina's lips went to his neck now before he could protest, smiling into his sweaty skin when she felt the vibrations of a moan, submitting to her seduction. "Why not?" she challenged, taking things beyond the fine line. Anything Regina could use against Mary Margaret was an advantage, using it to a full degree. She liked it. Besides, who would remember it in the morning?

"I don't want you talking about her, I can't." David shook his head. He didn't want to give up this sudden moment that sparked between them, whatever it was. "That's it dear, let it out," Regina groaned against his skin, her breath tickling it, sending shivers down his spine. He was weak, vulnerable beneath the Mayor's touch. He was numb, too, the sounds of the party downstairs being drowned out by silence, only labored breaths to be heard.

"What?" he half-asked in a mutter, his head leaning back all the way, giving her full access to him. David's hands found their way to the front of her bra, kneading her breasts softly in consent through the soft material. "Let your anger out on me," Regina teased, taking him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to her. He tried to kiss her just to shut her up, his mind buzzing with hatred and lust, but she only backed away, teasing him more. "Regina . . ." he begged, his hands slipping beneath the bra, causing a deep moan to escape the Mayor's lips.

"Would you let her kiss you like I do?" she provoked, her tongue flicking over the corner of his mouth before gripping the collar tightly, ripping his shirt open in one go. David let out a heavy breath, his chest heaving and the blood in his veins pumped beneath her wandering hands. "Or let her touch you as I am right now?"

"Stop, please," he pleaded with a whisper, his forehead resting on her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. "Would she David?" she pressured, shoving his shirt off of him like he did she. Her eyes raked over his toned chest and she licked her lips, already devouring him with just one look.

She leaned down to his chest, and then lower, slowly shifting herself to the floor. She held his hips in her hands, nails digging into his skin. Her tongue skimmed over his skin just above his waistline, causing him to tense up briefly. She had to grip him tighter at the waist so he wouldn't fall, his drunken state getting the best of him - and her tongue.

Regina licked her lips again before slipping her tongue over his navel, licking a trail all the way up past his stomach and chest before closing her lips around his pressure point on his neck. "Or let me control you?" she went too far, and she knew she did, emitting a loud cackle after she bit down hard on his neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

"No!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arms and shoving her onto the bed. She fell back with a thump, leaning on her forearms to see him. She opened her legs slightly, her pencil skirt slowly rising as she did so. "Don't say that!" he said with a huff, running a big hand through his hair.

"Good boy," she praised darkly, lifting a leg so she could reach him with her heeled foot, dragging it along the underside of his thigh. David was thankful for the jeans that separated the touch, or he would go insane and take her right there, but he did anyway.

He paused for a moment before unbuckling his belt hastily. Regina watched closely, her eyes ferocious with lust and need. She unclasped her bra just as he shrugged off his jeans and boxers.

He batted away her leg, crawling on top of her and shrugging off her skirt and underwear, leaving her heels on. She guessed he liked a little pain as she dug her heel into his lower back when he gripped her waist, the anticipation seceding him.

o0o0o

More delirious than ever, the couple dragged their clothes on lazily, avoiding each other's eye contact. Regina couldn't help but smirk tiredly as she buttoned her shirt up, waiting for the question to arise.

"What am I supposed to do with my shirt now?" he asked, noting that more than half of the buttons were ripped off by Regina's flick of the wrist. "It's not my problem, dear," she said, her voice ragged.

"Maybe you shouldn't have came here the other night looking for Mary Margaret, because after tonight, whether you remember anything or not, you'll remember that anytime you come here, you're going to get me. Eggnog or not, mistletoe or not."


	12. Cider

**Description:** Post-curse. 2x09 (Queen of Hearts). The Charming's actually invite Regina to dinner at Granny's . . . and a couple drinks afterwards.

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I have gotten many requests to do sequels to some of the drabbles, which I am in no doubt taking into consideration. I can't do all of them, seeing as there would generally be no point at all to these drabbles if they all eventually became stories! Though I can tell you all I have one in preparation. It's going to be based off of a drabble that is soon to come in the next week or so. So look forward to that! Here I bring you the next installment, please review!

* * *

Regina had never been this mildly satisfied in a long time. She had her son back, things were back to normal, and everyone were beginning to accept her. She stopped using magic in order to redeem herself, and in that she had saved Emma and Snow.

She still feared that her mother would end up in Storybrooke at some point, but she pushed the thought aside. She wanted to enjoy this.

Henry ran up to her as she settled down in a seat at the bar, throwing himself into her arms. He nearly knocked the wind out of her as he fell onto the floor on top of her. "Henry!" she half-scolded. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at his happiness. It had been a long time since she had seen it.

She wrapped her arms around him, shifting herself into a more comfortable position on the tiled floor, holding him tightly. "Thank you, mom. I know I already said it, but I mean it," Henry muttered into her hair. A smile spread across her exhausted face, holding his head in her hand as they embraced. Her eyes welled with tears. Experiencing relief and joy was something foreign to her, and she relished it.

Regina closed her eyes and kissed his cheek for a long minute, savoring the shared love. "Oh," Henry said suddenly, looking up just enough to see her. "Are you okay?" he asked with a giggle. He was referring to the pretty hard fall to the floor and Regina didn't even notice that her hip was hurting, too absorbed into her son's eagerness. She laughed, "yes, dear, I am."

"You sure?"

Regina and Henry looked up to David in unison. He held out a hand to help her up. Henry scrambled up off of her, taking a seat of his own at the bar. "What'll it be, Henry?" Ruby asked, her hands propped up on her chin. "Hot chocolate!" he exclaimed.

Regina looked up to the offering hand and she obliged, placing her hand in his. "Thank you," she said breathlessly as she rose, dusting off her pants.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be falling just yet," Grumpy said playfully as he entered Granny's, ordering a round of drinks for the dwarves. David chuckled and Regina gave a half-smile. He let go of her hand, his heat leaving her.

"I should be thanking you," David replied, offering her a seat at the bar and taking one next to hers. "For saving my daughter and my wife," he continued, nodding off to the mother-daughter pair at a booth who were deep in a well-needed conversation.

"Shouldn't you be off over there with them?" she looked back at the duo sadly, almost pained and angry that they were back in her presence, but she swallowed down the emotions. She was too relieved for this; she would deal with them in the morning.

"They're, you know - catching up. Talking about things that apparently they didn't have time for in the Enchanted Forest," he shrugged. Regina could almost laugh at this, the family always waiting up until the last second to discuss things. She was thankful that she wasn't brought into their conversation - the thought of them asking her multiple questions was already making her more tired than she already was. Besides, she liked David's company better.

"I'm gonna go sit with Emma and Mary Margaret. Is that okay?" Henry asked his mother, swiveling to her in his seat. Regina nodded, "yes, dear, that's fine," she agreed, ruffling his hair before he pattered off to their booth.

"Let my buy you a drink," David suggested, noting that Regina was taking none of his gratitude towards her. Flattered, though taken aback, she opened her mouth to protest but David ordered before she could say anything. "Ruby, two vodka tonics, please."

"Coming right up!" she acknowledged, handing a drink to one of the dwarves. Regina turned to him slowly, her mouth agape and her brows raised. "Vodka tonics? Daring," she said slyly, smirking at him.

"Even though I was under that sleeping curse for a day, in its entirety, it stressed me out," he said with a chuckle and Regina couldn't help but to laugh along with him. "And I'm sure," he continued, nodding to Ruby as she handed them her drinks. David took Regina's and gave it to her, his hand brushing her knuckles as he did so. "You're pretty stressed out too."

She shook her head in agreement, taking a long sip of the drink. "You have no idea."

o0o0o

"I think we should play a game," Ruby suggested darkly, waggling her brows up and down at the small crowd that gathered around the bar.

After a good few hours, the group of dwarves and other various people in Storybrooke, along with David, Regina, and Ruby, all got significantly tipsy. Emma took Henry home, not wanting him to be around bad influences, which was inevitably her own excuse just to sleep. Her journey had tired her greatly, and she was surprised Snow decided to stay.

Snow said that she wanted to keep an eye on David, Belle accompanying her at the booth, sipping their own personal drinks quietly.

"What kind of game, Ruby?" David asked. Ruby stood up as straight as she could, not letting the drink get to her. "Truth or dare," she challenged with a wicked smile. The group cheered at the suggestion, clinking glasses and clapping almost obnoxiously.

Regina and David nodded with a laugh, agreeing. "I guess I'll go first. I'd like to see Regina make us all drinks, don't you?" The crowed cheered and hollered again, pushing Regina to the back of the bar where Ruby stood.

"I can do that," Regina said confidently, her face flushed a rosy red from the consumption of various drinks that night. Ruby leaned in, "in under one minute."

The drunken group "ooh'd" and Ruby's so called "dare", though Regina got right to it.

"Have any apples?"

They were amazed that Regina concocted a mixture of her best apple cider within the challenged minute, serving them in glasses. "This'll be the best apple cider you have ever tasted," she said with a wink as she turned to David, handing him a glass. "I hope you like it," she added, her tongue thick with an odd desire.

Beads of sweat formed on the Prince's forehead, the alcohol getting the best of him. He mirrored Regina's smirk, taking the drink from her. He downed it in one go, slamming it onto the counter. Regina backed away slowly from leaning over on the bar, smiling to herself at his reaction.

Her eyes lingered on his lips as he licked them. "This is really good, Regina," he slurred. "Yeah, it is!" Ruby chimed in, taking a sip of the cider.

"It was no problem," Regina replied with another wink. She found her original seat at the bar, turning to David. "Truth or dare?"

"What?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "_Truth or dare_?" David pondered the question for a moment before answering. "Truth."

"Do you hate me?" She didn't hesitate to ask. Regina had been wondering for awhile if he still hated her after all this time. He had once thrown a sword straight at her, and more recently, saying aloud that she should die. Their whole relationship was a complicated one, no one really set on true feelings.

"No," he answered truthfully, looking at her right in the eye. They stared at each other for awhile, dazed in a trance. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go away. "Hey David," Ruby called, propping her chin up with her hand on the counter. "Got a truth or dare question?"

David shook his head, still looking at Regina. He managed to tear his eyes from her, his heart beating erratically. "I can't think of one."

"I can," Ruby said, smiling at the two. "Regina, I dare you to kiss David."

The diner grew quiet as everyone stared at the trio. David was shocked and his eyes were large, appalled that she would suggest something like that when he knew she was so invested in his and Snow's relationship.

"Well?" Regina asked as she continued to stare at David's nervous face. His face softened when she placed a warm hand on his arm, calming him down. She took a sip of her cider before leaning in, her eyes flickering down to his parted lips.

Warm breath breezed the side of his cheek as she inched closer, the hand on his arm, moving slowly upwards towards his neck. The breath hitched in his throat when her mouth crashed to his, the taste of apples and alcohol on each of their tongues.

She licked past his lips, holding his face firmly in his hands as she devoured him, moaning into his mouth. Shortly afterwards he kissed back, letting his wayward judgement get the best of him.

The group was shocked that Regina actually kissed him. The Evil Queen _kissed_ Prince Charming. There were gasps and mutters among the crowed but were equally silenced by the sound of a cry.

"James!" Snow cried from the other side of the diner, standing up abruptly with tears in her eyes. Startled, the couple parted looking towards the teary-eyed Snow. "How could you?" she managed to say before running to the door.

David stood up suddenly, realizing what he had just done. "Snow, wait - I - she just -"

"Save it, James," she said before leaving Granny's, the door slamming shut behind her. David followed her, calling her name as he left. Everyone stayed silent and slowly turned their heads to Regina who was already averting their eyes. She cleared her throat, taking her glass and swirling it just to get her mind of what just happened. "Woah," Ruby said after awhile, taking empty glasses from the counter to wash them.

Regina supposed that this was just a start to a whole knew situation that could get her in trouble. People would get on her back about this. She assumed she liked the thrill of it, though, the thought of an angered David coming to her doorstep the next day yelling at her for what she done to him seemed almost too satisfying. She took a sip of her cider with a smirk.


	13. Winter Wonderland

**Description:** Pre-curse. The annual Miner's-Day festival was being held at the town hall. David tries to calm Regina down from everyone's lurking eyes.

* * *

They had been dating for awhile, a few months in fact, after David divorced Kathryn. Regina had wished she never cursed David to be married with her if he ever woke up from his coma, but she was partially thankful for it since it would have struck a relationship between Mary Margaret and he in a heartbeat.

She had invited him over a few times for dinner, and he caught onto the notion. Sneaking around was the tough part, each wanting to be in each other's arm at any given moment. Regina feared many things because of this, mostly what everyone would think because of her reputation as the bitter Mayor. Another reason being that Emma and a few others believed that she had stole David from Mary Margaret, and no one would leave an innocent's side.

Also Henry, who had been drifting away more and more since the arrival of Emma Swan, leaving her in heartbreak. Thought she could always rely on David to be there for her, picking her back up when she needed him most. She relished his gratitude, his kindness. Regina never had that kind of trust in a long time and she wanted to savor it. She laced a shaky, sweaty hand into his, squeezing it tightly when they made their way to the festival.

It was dark, candles were illuminated amongst nearly every individual, having started a new tradition since last year's Miner's Day when the lights went out. The sight was breathtaking, honestly, Regina thought. The nuns decided to have the festival a few days before the actual day, seeing as there was a snowstorm approaching. But for now, light snow flitted in the wind, glistening beneath the moonlight.

Regina was grateful for the gloves that covered her hands and his as she held him tightly, not wanting him to notice her nervousness. She didn't know why she cared about what people thought of them. But just knowing that this was the moment they were going exclusive after a couple months was tantalizing.

"Are you okay?"

He felt her shaking underneath his grip, and he could tell it wasn't from the chilly winter air. She swallowed hard, keeping her composure. "Yes, dear, I'm fine," she replied tensely as they walked through the path that led up to the town hall.

She looked around at the turned heads that were eyeing them beadily as they walked through the crowed. Some ignored them, thankfully, but there was a good handful who looked down at their linked hands and back up to their faces with a grimace. Regina averted all eyes as much as she could, keeping her head bowed and leading David through the groups of people.

"Regina, are you okay?" David asked as he followed her, tugged by her urgent hand as she made a beeline for a clear opening where there weren't too many people. She spun around in a huff, letting go of his hand. "They're watching, David. I can see their judging eyes."

David couldn't help but to let out a laugh, pushing a wayward curl from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "David!" she hissed, batting his hand away. She could feel them all watching her. It was stressful.

"So?" David said as he leaned in, capturing her mouth in his. Her dark eyes went wide from his actions, tensing up again. She sighed into him as he kissed her harder, silencing any of her attempts at a protest.

Her eyes remained open, using all her strength to pretend she didn't enjoy the kiss. Regina managed to push him away, placing a hand on his chest. David backed away with a confused look, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on Regina's intentions and now how beautiful she looked under the falling snow.

Before she could object, she gave him a look of worriment, confirming to him that she wasn't completely set on displaying their relationship.

"Can I at least hold your hand?" Her face warmed with a smile, lifting her hand above is gestured one, agreeing.

He took it swiftly, bringing her gloved hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly, causing a loud gasp from the Mayor. He smiled into her hand before bringing it back down to his side, holding it limply in his hand before they began walking. She elbowed his side and gave him a stern look when people started watching them again. David chuckled at her anxiety, loving that he of all people could make her vulnerable.

Regina sighed, looking around at the mass of different booths and sections they could go. The whole place was filled with festivities: games, food carts, music, holiday themed vendors and the like. "What should we do?" Regina asked David, trying to rid her nervousness.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling when she tried to scramble away. "I thought maybe," he started, moving her towards the front of the festival and off onto the sidewalk. Regina had a look of confusion on her face as to where he was leading her. "we'd go look at Christmas lights together."

There had been one block reserved next to the town hall, specifically covered in Christmas lights for the annual day. Many people went all out on their decorations and lights that it became a tradition for everyone to go see them this time of year.

They walked through the street, the road blocked off so large amounts of people could walk through comfortably and enjoy the sight. Regina's eyes glistened when she looked from house to house, each one displaying a different theme in an array of colors. "I never came down this street before, to see these," she drifted, dazed in the colorant that surrounded the couple.

She laid her head against David's shoulder, enjoying the night calmly. She wrapped an arm around his waist like he did she, walking in step with him.

"Why not?" he asked softly, laying his head on hers. "Too busy being Mayor?" he joked. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow again. "_Yes_," she said, dragging out the word. "I just never had time, really," she whispered, sighing a breath that could be seen in the winter air.

"Also I really don't care for that many people here, nor do they for me. Which is why I've never been invited." David stopped walking, causing Regina to stop too. He snaked his hand from the small of her back to her waist, his mouth agape. "You've never been to Miner's Day? The festival that is held right outside your office?"

She shook her head slowly, almost ashamed. Her bitterness grew as she developed as a Mayor, consumed in her work. The coldness she carried came with her past the curse, each day when she saw someone they reminded her of their past selves, whom she hated. People were scared of her, just as they were back in Fairytale Land, and Regina realized that perhaps nothing really had changed, except for David.

He had found that young, innocent girl that was tucked away beneath her hard shell. He brought out her vulnerability and Regina almost forgot what it was like to be joyous, happy. Though the people around her still brought her down even though she was a very strong woman.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Regina hesitated before kissing him back, but she pulled away suddenly, her lips barely lingering over his. She inhaled a shaky breath and rested her cheek against his. "This is still a little bit new for me," she stated. David nodded, acknowledging her decision.

They started walking again until they got to the end of the street. "How about we do one of Miner's Day's new traditions? Getting a candle," David suggested. Regina raised a brow, bemused that candles were known as a new tradition here. Maybe she should be a part of the festival, she could change things up a bit. She'd bring in the Christmas lights into the courtyard like they used to be, since they were such a sight to see just now.

Once they got back, they went straight to the candle vendor where Mary Margaret and Leroy were occupying it. Regina tensed up abruptly, noticing her arch enemy glaring at them as they made their way to where she was standing.

She smiled all-too-sweetly at them. "Hi David, Regina," she said. Regina could tell she was biting her tongue. She knew the naive girl was fuming inside, only finding out of her and David's relationship a few days ago. If she had known that they had been dating longer instead of just finding out, she would be writhing with fury. "One candle, please."

Regina smirked, knowing that she was just torturing Mary every second she stood next to her ex-lover. She linked her arm in his and lent her head against his shoulder just in time as she turned around with a candle.

Mary froze, eyeing Regina as she handed David a candle. He handed her the money, his hand brushing against hers. Regina noted that Mary did this purposefully just to get back at her for taking her man. She could almost laugh, but she repressed the urge by digging her nails into his arm.

"It's nice seeing you," she whispered, caught in the moment and falling head over heels again. Regina rolled her eyes, digging her nails in deeper into his arm if that was even possible.

David smiled, "it's nice seeing you t-"

He was caught off guard when Regina spun him around, smashing her lips into his. David was startled by her sudden burst of intimacy, his eyes wide. He closed them afterward, groaning into her mouth.

They only parted a split second for air before closing their lips together again. As they did so, Regina opened her eyes briefly to look at Mary, enjoying the shocked look on her face. Regina laughed darkly into David's mouth, slipping her tongue inside. She let her eyes flutter shut, relishing in the sensation.

She felt many pairs of eyes on them as they broke the kiss, each equally flustered. Regina smiled up at the bewildered David, his mouth hanging open. "I thought you said -"

"I had a sudden . . . _impulse_," she replied, her vision flicking to Mary then back to him again. "I don't know what came over me," she continued, her tongue thick with lies and menace.

"I think you're starting to come around," David regarded, the pair walking back to the middle of the festivities.

She wrapped an arm around him, ignoring all the stares and looks. She didn't care anymore. They could say whatever they wanted about her. So be it. Mary could be mad, but that was deeply satisfying. As long as she had David by her side, she could conquer anything.

"I think I am."

* * *

**A/N:** I had to add in a little evil to Regina at the end to this one! But honestly, who doesn't love a little devious Regina now and again? I look forward to your reviews :) You've all been so good to me!


	14. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

**Description:** Post-curse. Henry sees Regina kissing David and tells his story.

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews everyone! This chapter is going between two scenarios: Henry/Ruby and Regina/David. The italicized is the past, Regina and David. The regular is Henry telling Ruby the story. Just stating this just in case you might not catch on! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

Ruby was shocked by the news, having to do a double take and blink twice to understand what Henry was saying. "She kissed David? Woah, that's just . . ." She was at loss for words, not sure what she felt about the whole situation. Baffled, she leaned in closer over the counter at Granny's concealing her and Henry's conversation a little more.

"So explain it to me in detail."

Henry rested his chin on his palm, stirring his milkshake in thought. "I don't know. It was just . . . weird. All I remember is waking up to hearing voices downstairs from the loft. So I listened in the doorway . . ."

_Regina entered Mary Margaret's apartment, which was currently being occupied by David and her son for the time being since Mary and Emma whisked away to the Enchanted Forest. She had been coming over frequently, to check on Henry and his nightmares of course. Though that was only partially true._

_For sometime, neither one of the two knowing exactly how long, had been secretly seeing each other since Mary and Emma fell through the Hatter's hat. It had been lonely, and they were brought together by Henry. It was the only logical conclusion they could come up with._

_That was all true though, but there were more than a few exchanged looks and glances before the curse broke. Emma and Mary's disappearance, as if on cue, gave them the right of way to go through with their affair._

_It changed Regina, shockingly. She had never before been so happy since she was with Daniel; and that had been a long time. Even though Regina knew in the back of her mind that their close relationship would be short-lived, she would enjoy it while it lasted. They both knew in their own accord it was wrong, defying the principles of "true love" and "happy endings" and the overall aspect of fairytales, but lately, as the days grew longer without her rivals, she felt it had turned into something a bit more._

_With that as her mindset, David opened the door willingly, letting the former queen slip inside. It was dark, undeniably late at night, they way it had always been when they saw each other personally._

_Butterflies fluttered in Regina's stomach, something she had never experienced since she was a young girl. Giddy, she had been, as of late. It was odd, renewing and fresh. This is what sparked the interest in David - Regina redeeming herself. On top of her journey to not use magic and to be truthful and faithful to all, especially Henry, David helped significantly._

_Regina was less tense, more calm and collected. There was that essence of child that exuded in her skin every time she saw David, let it be day or night. Of course, there was always that element of evilness playing in the back of her mind, but it was suppressed with hugs and kisses from the charming Prince._

_Laughter filled the quiet air when David pushed Regina up against the door right when she entered. He seized her mouth with his in a desperate kiss, breathing in deeply through his nose so he could enjoy her without parting for a very long time._

_Regina moaned into his mouth, accepting his needy tongue with a giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging his head towards her to deepen the kiss. His hands were at her waist, squeezing it softly._

_They broke after a long moment, panting for air. Regina looked up at him breathlessly, his blue eyes capturing her sight. "Hi," he breathed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Regina couldn't help but laugh again, kissing him lightly on his jawline._

_"Hi."_

_David took a step back, admiring her frame. She was clad in a black dress that cut just above her knee, tights to match, boots, a peacoat, and a scarf for the chilly air outdoors. "You look stunning," he whispered, looking at her up and down, astonished._

_Her face flushed, which isn't something that happened often. "Thank you dear," she responded, placing a hand on his chest which was still heaving from their heated kiss._

_It wasn't ever for revenge at all, Regina realized, their whole "seeing each other" situation. It just happened. Plain and simple. She needed that rush of adrenaline again, the surge of her heartbeat as it pounded erratically in her chest every time she kissed his face. It was foreign to her, and she liked it._

_David was threatened with the thought that constantly popped into his head at night of whether he should be doing this or not. He concluded that he shouldn't be, though he'd turn over on his side to face Regina's sleepy face anyway. She was dream, filled with nightmares. Once he got to know her, to actually know her for who she really was, he had obtained so much empathy, that the first time he kissed her, he kissed her hard._

_"Is Henry asleep?"she asked finally, getting to, what should be, the main reason she was there. She liked seeing her two men, as she liked to say in her head when she made her way to Mary's apartment once more._

_"Yeah. Do you want to see him?" She nodded, and David guided her to the stairs._

"So you heard her coming then?" Ruby asked as Henry was telling the story. He took a sip of his milkshake and said, "yeah, so I ran up into bed and threw the covers over me to act like I was sleeping!"

Ruby laughed at this, thinking it cute that he was spying on his mother and he almost got caught. "Did you see them kiss?" Henry shook his head. "No, not yet. She came into my room and asked me about my nightmares. We talked for a little bit before I asked her if she was leaving right after this. I thought it was a little weird that she had been downstairs awhile with Gramps, so I asked anyway. She said no and gave me a kiss goodnight. I thought she left . . ."

_Regina emerged from the upstairs loft, smiling lightly as she walked down the stairs. David was waiting at the bottom for her, leaning against the railing. "So?"_

_"So?" she asked, mirroring his question. "How did it go?"_

_She had been trying to reunite with her son lately, and they became close at a slow pace. She was glad that things had been working out smoothly between them with her not using magic and not hurting anyone._

_"It was good. Thanks for letting me see him," her voice cracked as she said this. Regina felt that she was a lost mother trying to find her child even though he was in front of her the whole time. She still felt empty about losing him, though she was gaining his trust back slowly but surely._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. David brought a hand to her arm, rubbing it soothingly. She leaned into his touch, reveling in the warmth. "I'm fine, dear," she said softly in a mere whisper._

_"Hey, come here," he acknowledged, opening up his arms to her._

". . . after a moment I got up, and sat there for a second. I heard them talking again and I thought she'd left.

I tiptoed to the top of the stairs, going down one or two so I could see. My jaw dropped when I saw them kiss. I covered my mouth like this," Henry said, gesturing, "I was shocked. I still can't believe it."

"And this was last night?" Henry nodded, shifting his position on the stool. "Hmm," was all Ruby managed to say, not approving of the situation at all.

_Regina took a hesitant step towards him. David brought up a hand to cup her face gently. She nudged into his touch, closing her eyes softly. His thumb grazed her cheek as he looked at her with sympathy and love._

_"I'm here," he whispered into her ear, his cheek pressed against hers. She groaned slightly, her lips brushing his jawline._

_David brought his mouth to hers, bringing his other hand to the side of her face too. He let his eyes flutter shut as he pressed his lips to hers ever so tenderly, barely touching. She pushed into him with need, noses brushing against each other._

_Before he kissed her fully, he repeated, "I'm here."_

_Regina could almost cry at the benevolent kiss, it was more loving and doting than ever. Her hand reached behind him to the nap of his neck, deepening the kiss like she did before. He nipped at her lower lip gently, savoring her sweet taste of apples that always seemed to linger when she was around him._

_They broke the kiss, never moving from their places. Their foreheads touched ardently, eyes still closed. He rocked her in his arms, comforting the broken woman. She had gone through so much. Their contrasted lives bringing them together as a whole. It was somehow fitting, and they both liked it that way._

"I know she is your mom and everything, but how could she do that to Snow?" Henry agreed, she was still the Evil Queen. She had ruined so many lives and caused many hardships. But Henry couldn't help but to protest.

He scratched his head, gathering his thoughts. "It's - it's kind of weird to think this but - I was a little happy for her, when I saw it." Ruby's eyes went wide when she heard this, not believing that he would fall for one of the former queen's tricks.

He continued, "she looked . . . happy. I never saw her that happy before when she kissed him. Gramps looked happy to, like he wanted to help her. Like he owed his life to her or something."

Ruby was stunned, "wow," she said, at loss for words all over again. "I do want my mom to be happy, especially since I've never seen her this happy before. She looked free, innocent. It's weird to think that she could ever be like that, but she was.

She was."


	15. Presents

**Description:** Pre-curse. Regina gets a present from David that is entirely unexpected.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry I'm taking forever with replying to reviews, I've been a bit busy lately. I'm surprised I finished this chapter tonight, a little gift for you all ;). This drabble is confirmed to be made into a sequel, and by the end of it, you can most definitely guess what it's going to be about. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been almost a year since David woke up from his coma, and in that time span he developed a relationship with Regina. She had been his emergency contact, starting off the whole fanciful experience.

It was rough at first, dealing with his wife, Kathryn. But anytime Kathryn visited him in the hospital, he wished Regina was there. He had never seen her before in his life - and she was breathtaking. She was like someone he saw in a dream, and he needed to go back there again and again.

He wanted to know who she was, what she was like, everything. David had only talked to her briefly once or twice since he woke up, but he needed to talk to her once more, at least. He eventually kept coming into the hospital for random injuries he would make up, making random appointments with doctors to talk about his memory loss and whatnot just to see her again, because he knew they'd call her. She was the Mayor after all, and no one in that town would disobey her when she said that she needed to know everything since she was his emergency contact.

After seeing her more and more, their weekly glances and conversations at the hospital turned into dates. They no longer met up to see each other at the hospital. David's memory loss never improved much since he had been home, so he divorced Kathryn, desperate to start his relationship with Regina.

It was a cute tale, they thought, telling it to everyone they knew in Storybrooke after they had been dating for a few months. They were inseparable - people thought David was living with the Mayor because he was constantly over at her home. Henry liked him, too, a little disappointed in the fact that he was Prince Charming, and Mary Margaret was Snow White, creating the element of true love.

Anytime Henry decided to try a different tactic, a way to get him to see Mary or at least get them talking, he failed. David always scurried back to Regina, taking her in his arms, once again. He figured him and Emma had to find another way to break the curse.

Anyway, he liked seeing his mom happy. He was becoming closer with her, bonding with David in the process. They were almost like a family together, nearly spending every night with each other.

Soon, Christmas rolled around and Henry was too excited to be spending it with Regina and David. He spent the day with Emma, Regina giving in, not wanting anything to stir between the two as it was the holidays.

It was Christmas eve, and the couple spent the night curled up on the couch, laughing and watching Henry try to guess what was in the wrapped gifts beneath the Christmas tree. He no longer believed in Santa, realizing he wasn't real the year before. Regina couldn't wait to tease him about it though in the morning.

"I wonder what this is," he said, shaking a big box by his ear. Regina chuckled at this, laying her head on David's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her warmly.

"What is it?!" Henry asked anxiously, turning towards the couple. "Tell me!" The trio laughed in unison, Henry eagerly trying to figure out what was concealed in the gift.

"Why don't you go put out cookies and milk for Santa?" Regina couldn't help herself, laughing at his annoyed expression. "_Mom_," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. David laughed, "it's not all that bad, she's just teasing you!"

Henry shook his head in his hands, but he couldn't help to break a smile, the whole situation being absurd. "Why don't you go put on your pajamas, dear? It's getting late."

Henry nodded after a moment, getting up and trudging to the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute," she called, snuggling into David's side. He kissed her temple gently, and she closed her eyes peacefully.

He moved his lips to her ear tenderly, whispering, "I got you the best present." Regina smiled inwardly, curling her legs over his as if she could get any closer to him. "Mm, yeah? And what's that?"

"You'll have to wait until morning," he tempted, laughing lightly as she fidgeted in his arms with anxiousness. "Now I'm curious."

David raised his brows, "you should be." Regina bit her lip in thought, attempting to find out a way to get him to tell her what it is that he got her. "Can I have a hint?"

"Nope," he said almost instantaneously, knowing that she was going to ask that. She shifted in his arms quickly, craning her neck to crash her lips into his. She held his face with her hand, holding him steady as she kissed him passionately.

She backed away after a moment, just enough to see his eyes. "How about now?" she purred, brushing her nose against his. "Well," he started after a moment, giving into her allure.

"It's pretty," he began slowly, making her more antsier than she already was. "And I expect to see you wearing it tomorrow," he growled in her ear.

Regina's lips parted, a deep moan bubbling in the back of her throat. His lips grazed her jawline, but Regina stopped him before it went any further. "If you're going to keep me waiting, dear, I'm forced to do the same."

David's mouth was agape as she got up abruptly, her heat leaving him. "I need to go tuck in Henry."

"That's not fair," he whined as she walked away, turning around to look at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

o0o0o

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Henry yelled, bashing through the door of Regina's bedroom. The couple groaned in their sleep, the noise making them stir.

Henry hopped up on the bed and jumped between the two, making them wake up faster. "Get up! It's Christmas!" he said giddily. Regina slapped a hand to her forehead and then to her eyes, rubbing them tiredly. David covered his head with a pillow when Henry hopped off the bed, drawing the curtains open.

"It's snowing, look!" he said, pointing out the window. No one looked up from the mass of blankets and pillows and Henry frowned. Regina laughed, sitting up, noticing his faltered expression. "We're up! What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"6 a.m.," David groaned next to her, the early time tasting bitterly on his tongue. Regina groaned, running her fingers through her wayward curls. Her hands fell to her lap afterwards and she turned to look at the very sleepy David. "Hey," she said loudly, hitting him over the head with his pillow.

"Get up." She smirked at Henry, who came over to his side and shook him hard. "Okay, okay! I'm up!"

They laughed as David finally sat up. "We'll be down in a minute, dear." Henry nodded fervently, skidding out the bedroom and down the stairs.

Once the couple managed to get out of bed, not bothering to change out of their pajamas, they made their way for the living room where Henry was already trying to guess what was in his presents again.

"Open one," she called as they entered the living room. Henry smiled from ear to ear, ripping open the present. "Woah, a race car! Thanks mom!" he acknowledged happily as they sat down on the couple.

Regina mirrored his smile, "you're welcome, dear."

"Here, I think this one is yours," Henry hinted, pointing to the small wrapped box that was neatly tied with a bow. It read, 'To Regina, Love David' on the top of it, which Regina read as it was passed to her.

"Is this . . ?" she questioned, her eyes shifting to David. He shrugged. She thought this might be the present he was talking about. She opened it slowly, not wanting to ruin the wrapping paper seeing as it was presented beautifully.

She opened up the box that was concealed inside, revealing a silver necklace with a heart pendant. Regina's eyes watered at the sight of it, holding it up in front of her. "David," she said with a gasp, her hand flying to her chest. "It's beautiful."

David smiled, wrapping his arm around her to take the necklace. "Here," he offered, holding it in front of her to put it around her neck. She held up her curls with one hand as he clasped the necklace behind her. She turned to him, her hand lightly touching the glimmering pendant. "I love it, thank you, dear," she thanked, pecking him on the cheek.

"I wanna see!" Henry said. Regina turned to her son, holding out the necklace so he could see it. He smiled, "That's really pretty." Regina nodded in agreement. "I think this one is also for you," Henry said, handing her a much larger box.

Her brow furrowed as she took it, looking at David with a quizzical look. She had no idea what it could be since he already gave her something so elegant and expensive. She opened this present even more slowly, timid at the thought of what might be inside.

When she lifted the cover of the box, she pulled back the tissue paper. Her eyes went wide when she saw bright red lace. It was a set of bra and panties, no doubt just as expensive as the necklace. She inhaled sharply, her eyes darting from side to side. "Is _this_ . . ?"

David nodded this time, chuckling at her reaction. She closed the box rapidly, flustered already. It was gorgeous but certainly inappropriate. "What is it?" Henry asked curiously.

Regina hesitated, not sure what to say. "It's, um, a dress. I'm just gonna go - put it upstairs. So it doesn't get wrinkled, okay?" Henry nodded slowly as she rose, pattering off to the stairs. "Hold on, kid," David said before setting off after her.

As soon as he saw Henry shift his attention back to his presents, he pushed Regina up against the nearest wall, out of sight. Her back hit the cool wall in thump, her eyes still wide.

He captured his mouth with hers desperately. The box began to slip beneath her figures as she almost lost her balance, indulging in the deep kiss. He kissed down her neck and Regina managed to suppress a moan to be safe. She whimpered as he pulled away, but just enough to still feel his hot breath on her neck. "I _do_ expect to see you in that tonight."

She kissed him roughly against the mouth, biting his lip hard but soothing it with a flick of her tongue. She pecked the corner of his mouth, the red lace material between her fingers now. Regina could just feel it brush up against her skin when she would put it on that night. And then it grazing against David's hips and chest. "Without a doubt, dear."


	16. Fireplace

**Description:** Post-curse. A reflection into the flames of past memories before true love's kiss.

**A/N:** Hello! I kind of steered towards the angsty/emotional side on this one. I didn't really want to do anything sexual since I hadn't done angst since Angel I believe. I was suggested a couple prompts for this, but I honestly think this idea I had in the first place fit the moment. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think in a review!

* * *

It was Regina and David's kiss which broke the curse. It was in that moment that Regina had confessed to David that she loved him, something she hadn't said to anyone in a very long time. After she said it, he repeated her words, kissing her softly on the lips. A glimmering wave of air brushed over their faces, leaving them light headed and dizzy.

Then, he remembered. He remembered everything. David pushed Regina away from him instantly after his eyes adjusted to who he was kissing. She gasped, realization dawning on her, and David, too.

They hadn't talked for days then. And when they came into contact, like they did when the wraith was after her, and when Emma and Mary Margaret fell through the Hatter's hat, he wished death upon her. Regina was heartbroken, but angry so. She had broken her own curse, and she certainly cursed herself for doing that. Her mother's words reeled through her mind, never leaving her thought process. _Love is weakness_.

She had to admit, no matter how much she hated her mother, she was right, then.

But as she sat in David's arms for the first time, she thought of it as strength. Here they were, broken and confused, a deranged couple that have been through too much to somehow still be alive, were together.

Regina asked him if she could lay her head down on his shoulder, just to comfort her. He obliged willingly, that spark of David getting the best of him. The Charming part of him dominated their relationship now, though. His past memories influencing all the decisions. The only memories they had together in the Enchanted Forest were manipulative, unfriendly ones. He hated her.

But something drew him back to her, his love. She told him about Daniel, her true love. She never thought she'd love again, or even have another true love for that matter.

That thought buzzed in her mind as she stared into the crackling fire, dazed. David stared blankly as well. They sat in silence, somewhat enjoying the mundane moment, or two. They'd been there for a long time, neither one saying anything or moving a limb. Regina was stiff laying next to him, trying her hardest to not seem comforting in the slightest way, because she knew he would accuse her instantly of trying to reel him back into her scheming ways. He tried to see past the Evil Queen in her now, but he couldn't. So he stared.

Regina breathed in through her mouth. It was parted as if she was going to say something, but no words came about. She held that breath for a very long time, before releasing it saying, "I'm sorry."

She blinked, he blinked; both still staring into the combination of warm colors that licked the air in front of them. "I don't want to be a burden to you. But I just want to let you know that I'm sorry, David. I am. Whether you believe me or not, or whatever anyone tells you, I am sorry."

Her voice sounded cold, empty. She hadn't tried to use magic to get him to do what she wanted, to not wish death upon her, to not hate her or forget his past all over again. It wasn't worth it. Her manipulative thoughts just weren't worth it anymore.

"I can't stop thinking about what you did, to me and Snow," he retorted, his eyes fixed on the fire still. Regina lifted her head from his shoulder, averting her eyes from the flames. She bowed her head, looking down to her lap. "I know -"

"Yes, you know. Of course you know. But why, Regina? Why did you do it?"

She thought about Daniel again. Her one true love. That's what she wanted, in the endgame. Her happiness. She only ever found happiness when she was with him, but that vanished quickly after her mother ripped out his heart and crumpled it to pieces. She wanted to take away Snow's happiness, because that's all she ever got when Regina grew older, her life crumbling around her as Snow found her one true love. Snow took that happiness from Regina, ratting her out, unable to keep the one secret Regina asked of her. She had to pay, she had to.

David already knew this, piecing together the puzzle of what Snow had told him about ruining Regina's life when they were together in Fairy Tale Land, and what she told him recently with her story of Daniel. But he wanted to hear the words, he wanted her to say it, to admit it.

"I wanted happiness," she whispered, almost shocked at the words that spilled from her mouth. "That's all I ever wanted."

Regina feared this would be taken away from her, since the curse broke. She was scared that David would run back to Snow, which he did, but she couldn't look at him, knowing that he was dating Regina before the curse was lifted. It was a weird feeling and situation, for all of them.

"I don't want to lose you because of this," Regina murmured weakly with a shaky breath. She turned her head towards him, startled that when she looked at him, he was already looking at her.

Regina didn't care anymore that she was becoming so vulnerable in front of him, spilling her guts, her emotions. Tears pricked at her eye lids. She didn't hesitate to let them fall.

She let out a choked sob, closing her eyes tightly. She dedicated her whole life to finding happiness, some sort of hope that illuminated the end of a tunnel. She needed it, she craved it. Now that she had it, that light was fading, again. She worked so hard, her life had gone to waste. Regina didn't want to try anymore, she was tired. She was so tired.

Regina felt that she'd go insane if David left her for Snow. She'd win again, and Regina would lose, left in the back to cry and weep and reminisce. She didn't want to remember, but she felt that only good memories she had left were the ones that helped her hang on to her sanity, though they were slowly slipping away.

A breath hitched in her throat as David brought up a thumb to her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. She leaned into him, she couldn't help it. She loved him. She loved him and it hurt so much.

Her brow furrowed in pain, preparing for the worst. "Say something," she whispered, desperate for anything. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. It was nothing special, but it helped her calm down. The kiss was lost and confusing, the symbol of their relationship.

Regina cried into his mouth, whimpering as he pulled away. "I'm so sorry." Her throat hurt, it was hard to talk. Everything was wrong but Regina felt that this was the way her life was supposed to be, to be swept up by her feet but to descend quickly afterwards.

"I can't forgive you, for what you did. I want you to know that." Regina knew. She understood. She nodded slowly, her heart aching for his forgiveness that never came to be.

"Give me your hand," he whispered, tucking his hand beneath hers. Her hand was clammy, the heat of her drained from loss of affection and hope. It was limp in his palm, but he laced their fingers perfectly together. She stared at their entwined hands and she remembered when she first held his, months ago. She wish she could go back there in that time, and never, ever leave.

"Come here," he gestured, pulling her into him. She shifted so she was pressed against his side. David kissed her temple soothingly, his lips lingering in her hair for a long moment. "I love you," he reminded her.

_I love you_. It helped prompt her memory that this was just a bump in the road, but a big one at that. It reminded her that she didn't completely hit rock bottom, she didn't completely go insane. He still cared about her, and that's all that mattered to her in that moment.

She smiled lightly with relief. She began to cry again, sobbing quietly in his shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he reassured, "we're going to be okay."

David looked off into the flames again. They still cackled and roared, ignited perfectly. He believed that the place that they were in was like fire, never really going out until the very end. And they were far from it. He squeezed her hand gently, rubbing his thumb over her finger.

She was warm again.


	17. White Christmas

**Description:** Pre-curse. Regina and David wake to Christmas morning snowfall.

**A/N:** Thank you for those who reviewed! This is more the drabble length I was originally going for, seventeen chapters in. Oh well! I don't think I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow, but look forward to one possibly on Saturday. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

David woke to the sun shining brightly in his face, groaning as his eyes fluttered open. It was Christmas morning and David nearly forgot where he was as he adjusted his sight in the mysterious room. He then remembered he spent the night at Regina's house, and noticed that his arm was wrapped around her.

They were entangled in an embrace, a mess of sheets covering them the waist down. She had her head resting on his arm, curled up against him. His arm was wrapped protectively over her bare waist, hugging her close.

David regarded her steady breathing, giving him the fact that she was still sleeping. He looked over her her face just enough so he wouldn't wake her. She looked peaceful. Her face wasn't tense, her lips weren't pursed, just calm. Regina's eyes were closed softly, no look of pain at all.

A smile tugged at the corner of David's mouth. He never liked seeing the Mayor so agitated and stressed all the time. It was calming for him, even. He placed his hand from her waist on her bare shoulder. She was warm. Her skin was smooth, too, pretty in the sunlight.

He grazed his fingers over her olive toned skin. He moved them gently up and down, soothing her. David noticed she was almost glowing, no doubt from the night before which got them in the mass of sheets and pillows, naked.

He closed his eyes, snugging into the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent deeply. He kissed her neck there, enjoying the warm skin on his lips. His hand slid down her arm to her hand, holding it limply as he let sleep consume him again.

Regina woke shortly after, moving her arms to stretch, but were constricted by a weight. She looked over her shoulder tiredly to see what was holding her down, and it was David nonetheless. He was sleeping undisturbed next to her, arms around her solicitously.

She smiled, turning her head back to lay on his arm, the night's events swirling in her mind as she regained consciousness. She nestled into him again, getting comfortable.

It caused him to stir and he turned over on to his back, Regina on his chest. She kissed his torso gently as he opened his eyes to meet hers. "Merry Christmas," she greeted happily with a weary smile.

He brushed a stray hair from her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

Satisfied, Regina laid back down on his chest, her hand limply placed next to her head. She looked out the window that showed morning snowfall, glistening in the sunlight. "It's snowing," she whispered groggily, smiling to herself.

David looked out the window to see the feathery snowflakes fall from the sky. "So it is," he whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hair. He kissed her head afterwards and he could hear her sigh in content.

"You look really pretty when you sleep," he murmured out of the blue, causing her to look up at him. "You were watching me sleep?" she asked, cracking a flattered smirk.

He took a hand to her chin, looking at her features distinctively. She wore no makeup, having it been rubbed off in her sleep and the longevity of the day before. Her eyes were sullen, but alert; lips as plump and perfect as ever. "Yes," he replied with a grin.

"Why?" she asked lightly, cocking her head to the side.

David's thumb flicked over her lower lip, pulling it down as he rubbed her face soothingly. He looked right into her dark eyes, regarding nothing else. "Because you're the fairest of them all."

Regina held back the laugh that formed in the back of her throat. The irony of the statement clouding her brain. She blushed even so. She bowed her head to hide the smile that crept at her lips. His hand still stayed on her face, cupping it delicately.

Her eyes flitted up to his again, love hazing her vision. She lent up and captured his mouth with hers. He pulled her close with his hand on her chin, kissing her back tenderly.

Her back arched perfectly to reach him, his hand going to the small of it to steady her. His fingers trailed along her spine, sending shivers down it as she gasped for air.

Regina's tongue prodded his lips, begging for entrance. He parted his lips so he could taste her, her intoxication engulfing his senses. His hand on her back traveled lower, beneath the sheets, to cup her ass, receiving a light moan from the Mayor.

She ground her hips subconsciously into his, tempting him. She smiled into his lips as he groaned, making a trail of nips and kisses down her neck. "David . . . I -"

"Mom!" came an eager voice outside her bedroom door, "wake up! It's Christmas!"

Regina sighed with a laugh, lowering her head in defeat. David wrapped his arms around her waist chuckling softly. "Coming, Henry," she groaned into David's chest.

"I guess we can't always get what we want," David mused. Regina turned her head to the side, facing the window. She stared out of it mindlessly, watching the snow fall again. It was sweet and calming. "I was going to say I love you, earlier," she mentioned, not blinking.

She turned her head towards him. "I love you," she breathed. He pecked her lips in a short kiss, "I love you, too."


	18. Stockings

**Description:** Pre-curse. Stockings are meant to be put above fireplaces, but David gets a different idea.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews once again! I've been busy lately, so I'll try to get to replying to them soon. Also to those who write lovely EC! I haven't gotten the chance to catch up on many of them as much as I'd like to. Anyway, it's almost 2 am, and I decided to give you all a midnight gift. I'm super tired and only read over this once. But I do hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Emma and David were over Regina's house, helping her with Christmas decorating. Regina agreed with Emma that they wouldn't feud over Henry during the holidays, so they forced themselves a smile when Regina greeted Emma at the door.

Henry begged Regina to have Emma over before he stayed the night with her. She couldn't understand why he wanted her over when he was in fact going to spend his whole evening with her, but she obliged. She didn't want to have her son leave her for the third night in a row, but that's what he wanted. She wanted to see him happy.

Regina still kept her mouth in a firm straight line, her eyes glaring. It was mostly her and David working on the Christmas lights that lined thresholds and railings. Meanwhile, Henry and Emma fooled around with tinsel, laughing loudly. They could be heard all the way from the kitchen, where Regina and David were standing.

A playful giggle could be heard from the living room, Regina noted it was Emma's voice. She rolled her eyes as she lined her window with lights, kicking back a heel. David watched distinctively, leaning against the counter.

She reached up high to hook up the lights at the very top, but couldn't get them up, even in her heels. Repositioning herself, she tried again, grunting in attempt. David couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her struggle with the decorations. Her head snapped to the side the second she heard him laugh. "_What_?" she retorted, her nostrils flaring. She was in no mood.

"Need help?" he asked, crossing his arms. She lowered her arm slowly from her endeavor, looking at him fully. "No," she said sternly, insipid with the enthusiasm that occurred so far that day.

She glared at him for a long time before trying to put up the lights again, equally failing like moments ago. He looked down at her legs, one sticking up behind her to balance her weight as she reached up high.

Regina was wearing simple, black stockings beneath a matching skirt, a white blouse to contrast. It was Mayoral yet elegant. The skirt rose significantly when her arm stretched out more to hook up the lights. David noticed the small peek of lace that topped her stockings, hooked from the back to somewhere hidden beneath the material of her skirt.

Regina backed down in a huff, lowering her head in defeat. "Here," she said, blindly handing him the lights. David shook his head, snapping out of the trance. He moved closer to her, reaching up easily to put the lights above the window successfully.

She crossed her arms uncomfortably, on edge from being so close to him. A couple weeks ago, she had invited him to dinner, a charade she planned herself to get revenge on Snow. It slowly turned into an enjoyable night, but was ruined by his rejection of her kiss. David had been genuinely sorry, but he couldn't help to regret that decision. He thought of it frequently.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile, averting her eyes as his vision shifted down to her. "Thank you, dear," she muttered, turning around to occupy something else.

"Mom!" Henry called with a laugh, skidding into the kitchen, Emma running after behind him. She tackled him into a hug, nearly knocking the duo over. "We need stockings to hang over the fireplace," he pointed, panting from laughing so hard and running around the house in a frenzy.

"Will you and Miss Swan _actually_ put them up and decorate this time? And not fool around?" she questioned sternly, her arms still crossed.

"Yes," the said in unison, trying desperately to stop smiling and goofing off. Regina nodded, "okay I'll go get them. And Miss Swan? Afterwards, you can take Henry home with you."

She walked past them sharply, bumping into Emma on her way out of the kitchen. "I'll help," David blurted out, walking after her. "Why are you making them leave so early?" he asked when he caught up to her on the stairs.

She whipped around, causing David to almost lose his balance mid-step. "Because my son would clearly rather spend time with her than me," she spat, turning forwards to head for the storage closet in the hallway. "I doubt that," he assured, grabbing her arm.

Regina stopped on the last step, turning her head around to see him. "Well, I do, dear," her voice broke. She closed her eyes tightly before making her way to the closet. He followed her reluctantly, hoping in some way he could make her night better. No one should be this distressed around the holidays.

She opened up the door to the closet, bending over to rummage through various boxes and bags in search for the Christmas stockings. David watched her skirt trail up her thighs again, and he attempted to avert his sight. What was he thinking? Emma and Henry were downstairs, he was dating Mary Margaret. Numerous reasons why he shouldn't be looking at the Mayor flew into his mind, making him indecisive.

David tried to solve his aching dilemma by looking down at the floor. In his misfortune, his eyes landed on her heels, and his eyes crept up from there. He got lost in her stockings, the lace at the top torturing him to no end. He wanted to see where they led to.

A hesitant hand went to the waistband of her skirt, a finger trailing to her hip. Regina froze. "David?" She stood up abruptly, his hand still boldly resting on her waist. He withdrew his hand when he noticed her tear streaked face. She must have been crying.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No," she breathed, her hand rising to meet his chest. His heart beat erratically beneath her touch as her hand moved upward, lacing itself around the nape of his neck. She pulled him into a kiss, capturing his lips.

He hadn't moved away this time. No rejection or hesitation. His hand met her waist again, pulling the material of her blouse out from the confines of her skirt. She moaned into his mouth, eagerly parting his lips with her tongue.

Her taste was intoxicating, drawing him in. Once he released her shirt, a big hand slipped under it, feeling its way to her breasts. His lips went down to her neck sucking roughly on her pressure point just beneath her jaw.

Regina let out a loud moan, her head hanging back lazily. A hand weaved into his hair as he gained access to more skin, nipping and licking anywhere he pleased. "I need to -"

David seized her lips with his in a heated kiss, not letting her finish her sentence until she pushed him away breathlessly. "I need to get -" Nip. "Henry," she breathed, kiss. "the stockings." Suck.

"Not until I get yours," he growled into her ear, biting her lobe seductively. She rolled her head away from him, pushing past his needy hands and flung herself at the railing. She gripped it tightly so her legs that felt like jelly, wouldn't collapse. "Miss Swan?" her voice cracked as she called below.

David knelt down, taking her right calve in his hand, running it over the smooth material of her stocking. Regina's knuckles turned white on the bannister, though almost not enough to keep her from falling. She saw blonde hair appear below and she kicked David's hands away from her when she tried to speak. "Can you and Henry see yourselves out?"

David went back to her leg, his hand slithering up her thigh and to the garter that held up her lace stockings. He unclasped one instantly, eyes shooting up to Regina who was trying to keep it together. Her eyes went wide as he did so, sweat beading on her neck and in between her breasts.

She ran a shaky hand through her messy curls, awaiting the Sheriff's answer. "Uh, sure," she called below, tugging Henry beneath her arm. "Thank you," she said, winded, spinning around so her back leaned against the railing.

Regina let out a repressed moan when she heard the front door shut, now alone in the house with David. She arched her back into his touch, her hands still gripping the bannister. He began to pull down her stocking, achingly slowly, revealing warm, olive skin.

He pulled it off along with her heel, Regina getting down on her foot to take off the other. David unclasped the next stocking, kissing down the top of her thigh every time he pulled it an inch lower. "What made you change your mind?" Regina managed to ask. She was referring to the night a couple weeks ago, when he rejected her.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," he admitted, pulling off the stocking and standing up. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He cupped her face with both of his hands, wiping away the tears and moved in for another kiss. She kissed him back hungrily, drinking him in. She bit down his jawline and chest afterwards, ripping open his shirt in heist. Her eyes flicked up to him then, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either."


	19. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Description:** post-curse. David drives by the toll bridge and sees Regina out in the cold.

**A/N:** Don't let the title fool you! This chapter is filled with a lot of angst and heartbreak. I feel as if I've been doing that with every other chapter, making one sad, the other happy. Either way, there's always a frozen impulse to occur ;) I'm sorry, I tried! Please tell me what you think, enjoy!

* * *

David was on his way back from the mines, having been working with the dwarves. Though Emma and Mary Margaret were back for not even a full 24 hours, many people in Storybrooke decided they should still find a way back to their homeland. David and the dwarves searched for more diamonds, but had no look in finding some.

Mary urged David not to go out to the mines, only to have been just woken up from the sleeping curse the day before. He insisted, the strong Prince radiating in him, wanting to help find a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. Without hesitation, he left, in search of a way home.

It was nearing midnight since David hopped into his truck on his way home from the mines. He drove down the winding path in the forest, the darkness of the road illuminated by his car lights. It was dark, quiet, almost like time had froze again in the town.

The eerie silence broke when David neared the toll bridge, the rushing river beneath it licking at the rocks. Snow fell lightly in the air, drifting its way to the ground with ease.

His truck jumped slightly as he drove onto the bridge. His eyes narrowed when he came across a figure leaning over the metal railing of the bridge. David slowed the car down, attempting to get a good look. After a moment, he noticed it to be Regina, clad in a peacoat, tights, and boots. Her dark hair blew in the chilly wind, and from his truck, he could see her shivering. Why was she out so late on her own?

Her head whipped around at the sound of a car stopping. She saw David turn off his truck and hop out. She turned around, facing the dark river again. Regina could almost roll her eyes when she heard his footsteps approach, already annoyed of his presence.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" he asked when he sided her, reclining against the frozen railing. The wind picked up again, blowing her curls in her face and she tucked one behind her ear shakily. Her face grimaced when it hit her again, biting her skin, making her teeth chatter.

"Thinking," she mumbled, looking down to the flowing river.

David stared at her, in awe that she was out in the cold so late at night, alone and thinking. There was a thin coat of snow on her shoulders, telling him she had been there for more than a few minutes. She turned to him after a long silence, one hand still grazing the railing. "You should go home, David," she suggested emptily, looking down at the ground. "To your wife and daughter . . . and grandson," her tone trembling, and not because of the winter weather.

She breathed out heavily through her mouth, a puff of breath seen even in the dark night. There was an absence of streetlights, only the moon to irradiate the forest. Regina's skin glowed in it, causing her olive tone to look fair and delicate as the snow framed her face.

"I should say the same for you, going home," he gestured at her shaking form. She crumpled her arms beneath her, residing to any type of warmth she could get at that moment. "Why are you here, David?" she asked him this time, looking about the scenery as if she could get a decent view of it in the night. She tried anyway. She wanted to be alone.

"Well, since I'm here, I've been meaning to say . . . I'm sorry," he breathed, his brow furrowing at his own words. He shifted uncomfortably in his place, awaiting an answer. Regina batted away the snowflakes that fell into her eyes, sighing. "You're sorry," she said, more so a statement than a confused question.

"Yes," he assured, hope struggling to find its way to his face. "For being rude to you, since the curse broke. I - I know you're trying for Henry. I can see it now."

She pursed her lips. She should've known he'd bring up her son at some point. Her eyes closed in distress, too heartbroken to talk about him, or anyone for that matter. She had some thinking to do, and her place there at the toll bridge wasn't much of help.

"I'm glad you've finally come to realize that I actually care about my son," she snapped, avoiding his gaze. "It's becoming rather tedious, anyway," she continued randomly, her head cocking to the side as she stared off into the distance. Her fingers tapped anxiously on the metal railing as she spoke.

"Useless. No matter what I do, Henry will always choose Emma over me. He'll never show the same affection for me. There are little moments," she stops to break a small smile, "where he acknowledges my endeavors to put him before everything else, but they're never enough. They're never enough, are they? I can't seem to appreciate the little things anymore. I want too much, and that's what gets in the way.

But, um," she shakes her head, clearing the rant, "what are you really doing out here so late?" Regina forced a smile, though it exuded emptiness and loneliness. David's heart ached to hold her, to comfort her in some way. He knew it'd be too much though, too soon. They'd only just got on good terms since the curse broke.

He stood in stillness, hushed by her words. He thought it best not to comment on it, knowing that anger bubbled inside her and she'd release it if she pleased. "I was at the mines with the dwarves. They want to keep trying to look for something that will help us get back to the Enchanted Forest, so they needed all the help they could get."

Regina let out an apprehensive laugh, still recovering from spilling her thoughts out. "That's quite an adventure," she remarked.

"Would you come?" he blurted out, taking a step closer to her. She slowly turned her head in his direction, a quizzical expression spreading over her face. "If we found a way to go back," he explained, "would you come?"

Her eyes had welled with tears in the past minutes and she did her best to hid them from him. She didn't want to see her so weak and vulnerable, never at a time like this. She wanted to stay strong for her son and for her wellbeing, but she could't help but to break down.

David inaudibly gasped when he saw her eyes, glistening tears seen in the pale moonlight. She wore no makeup, her face sullen, hollow. "There's nothing left there for me to go back to," she whispered.

The wind threatened to blow again, making her eyes sting with tears. She looked away.

Her hand went back to the railing, but found David's hand instead. She jerked her hand away when she felt the warmth of him, moving her hand closer to her other. David's eyes darted between her broken ones, reading this woman through and through. But he couldn't quite get it. She had built up a wall for many years, and it only grew stronger. She never let her guard down, until now. Her tears began to fall, trickling down her pale face silently.

She stared blankly and motionlessly into the water, gripping the railing tightly. "I'm sorry," she let out a well held breath. David's breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him. He never saw the former queen like this before, so beaten and subdued. He was startled when a choked laugh sprouted from her throat. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's just that," she spoke tremulously, wiping away a tear, "I've come to realize that there will no happy endings in my future."

David put his hand timidly on her arm, his fingers grazing her coat lightly until he reached her hand. His finger tips lingered over her cold skin before taking her hand in his. A lump formed in Regina's throat, her eyes shooting to him widely. Her lips parted slowly, raw from the biting weather. She looked up to his blue eyes without blinking, confused and desolate. He mirrored her look, pained by her words and expression. He put his other hand on the top of hers, warming it completely. "Aren't you freezing?"

Regina blinked back more tears that begged to fall, but she continued to stare at him in awe. "Yes," she half-whispered lowly, her hand limp in his. He began to toy with each of her fingers, observing them delicately. "You're cold," he said, looking back up to her.

Her chin trembled as a tear cascaded out the corner of her eye, leaving a cool trail down her cheek. "Aren't I ever anything else?"

Tears pricked at David's eyes, moved. The David Nolan getting the best in him, empathizing at her broken tone. He let a tear fall freely as he brought her dainty hand to his lips, his breath tickling her skin.

His other hand cupped her cheek, feeling her lips nudge against his palm when she leaned into the touch. David moved his head in slowly, wiping away her tears as his lips brushed against her chapped ones, smudged with old lipstick. He pecked her lips quickly before taking action, capturing her mouth with his gently. Regina's heart pounded in her chest, the quiet sound of trees rustling were numb in her ears.

She only ever had recollection of his lips on her own, kissing them softly. Her brow was furrowed in pain as she kissed him, more tears falling silently. They each tasted the saltiness of them when their lips parted for air before closing around each other again.

Regina almost fell as he pulled away slowly, her eyes still shut and her mind humming. She opened her heavy eyes after a moment, her hand dangling in David's grip. "Let's take you home."

David led her to the car, holding her by her hand. He brought the back of it to his lips to kiss her skin tenderly, his heat warming her conclusively. Once in the truck, he started it with one hand, the other still laced with hers, never letting go.


	20. Silent Night

**Description:** Post-curse. Sequel/parallel to Frost. The aftermath of tears in the dark.

* * *

"Where's David?" Mary Margaret asked Emma, taking a drink in hand as Ruby walked by serving them. She leaned in closer to Emma to hear what she was saying, the crowd in Granny's larger than expected.

"I don't know," Emma replied loudly, scanning the room for the charming prince. There was no sight of him. Mary bowed her head. "He ran after Regina about a half hour ago, I don't know why."

Mary's eyes widened as she looked back towards her daughter. Her brow creased significantly. "What would Regina be doing with David? Why would he be going after her?"

"Well you _did_ forget to invite my mom to dinner." Everyone turned heads to Henry, holding a big mug of hot cocoa. He walked up to the duo, eyes narrowing at their surprised faces. "Could that be it?" Mary asked openly to the small group.

Emma looked genuinely disappointed, lowering her head to stare into her glass, golden curls framing her face and shoulders delicately. "She's gonna kill me," she noted, looking off to the side with a defeated sigh. "We should've invited her." Mary nodded in agreement ruffling Henry's hair affectionately.

"Maybe David went off to go get her."

o0o0o

Regina had no recollection of David sleeping peacefully beside her when she sobbed blatantly. Settling down, she laid on his chest tiredly, her eyes threatening to drift her off to sleep. But she stayed awake, she just couldn't sleep with the swimming thoughts of her son and broken love. She noticed David's steady breathing after awhile and she managed to crane her neck to look up at him.

He was sleeping, his arm wrapped protectively around her. Regina sighed and smiled inwardly, the dense man consumed in sleep when he only had just woken up hours before from the sleeping curse. He was no more exhausted than she, yet he slept calmly beside her.

The room had grown dark since David made his way into her bedroom, carrying her sleepy figure in his arms. How long had she been laying there with him?

She stared into the dark, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit bedroom. She didn't care how long they'd been there, it was nice to have someone to care for her for once, even if that person fell asleep on them. Or under them.

Regina looked back up to David, noticing the small stubble on his face, his parted lips. He looked so handsome. She moved her hand to touch his cheek softly, caressing his jawline. His stubble tickled the tips of her fingers. He twitched and she withdrew her hand with a small smile.

It was baffling to her how far they'd come. Once princes and queens, to mortal enemies and normal beings. At that moment, it seemed as if their past had nothing to do with their relationship now. They're state that night was built up by sincerity and sympathy, kindness out of heart. She wished this was how their relationship generally was. Genuine, real. She knew this was a one time thing, a moment to be vulnerable, and she wanted it to last.

The silence hummed in her ears. The only sound that could be heard was calm breathing and the ruffling of sheets when Regina changed her position to get comfortable. The sheets. Regina looked over her, noticing a blanket covering her from the waist down. When did she put that there? Maybe David did, and perhaps she had fallen asleep at some point.

Her breath hitched in her throat with shock, feeling David stir beneath her. She adjusted herself just enough to lay on her forearm, letting him wake up without being suffocated by her body atop of him. Heavy eyes fluttered open, adapting to the growing night. "Regina?" he said in a groggy voice, a big hand going to his face to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"You fell asleep, dear," she stated gently, holding her head in her hand as she laid on her side. He sat up abruptly, propping the pillow against the headboard behind him. He blinked repetitively, adjusting his vision before he looked to Regina.

It was nearing sundown, but the small light that beamed through the curtains illuminated her face softly. The light shined on her tear streaked skin, making it glisten. Her face was red, blotchy, and swollen from her crying. David frowned, pained by the broken sight of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reclining forwards in concern.

Regina breathed a laugh, bowing her head to hide her desolate smile. Her hair curled around her shoulders, the rest having been straightened from sleeping on it. It was messy but it still looked rather beautiful, David observed. "Yes, I'm fine, dear. And, um, thank you."

David's forehead furrowed. "For what?" She looked up at him, her dark orbs capturing his blue ones. "Being there for me, when no one else was." Her voice cracked then, throat aching, weary of crying.

She put a quivering hand over his warm one, ensuring her honest remark. "I really appreciate it, David." Before he could respond, Regina tossed the covers off of her, gaining shivers down her spine and legs when the cool air hit her skin. She swung her legs over the bed, standing up to straighten out her clothing. She jumped when something gripped her arm.

Regina whipped around to see David holding onto her arm, not letting go. "David?" she questioned his name slowly, confusion clouding her thoughts.

"Don't leave."

Regina's jaw dropped in an inaudible gasp, the statement of telling him that he should go back to his family at Granny's on the tip of her tongue . . . but it never came out. She stood there in silence, her ears humming again. The tranquillity of the room deafening her, she didn't know what to say.

"Why?" she achieved after a long moment, unblinking and still. "Because -" David blanked, unsure why he said that in the first place. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay in bed with him, having it been a bewildering day already, he must've just wanted sleep. But next to her, in his arms?

"You need to lay down," he lied, masked with a concerning tone. He tugged her by her arm to lay back down next to him on the bed.

She took a step towards the bed, her shin hitting the bed frame, stopping her. Regina let her arm fall from his hand limply to her side. He gave her a pleading look, almost begging with his ocean blue eyes that twinkled in the receding sunlight.

He scooted over to the edge of the bed where she was standing, his legs enveloping around her, not letting her leave. She didn't fight it when he took her hands in his, flaccid in uncertainty yet craving the affection. David looked up at her, glad to see her staring right back at him.

"What's gotten into you? You should be off at Granny's with your precious Snow and daughter." She hated to finally say it, but she couldn't let this go any further than it already had.

Regina tried once to seduce him, but failed. And now, with the curse broken and everyone remembering their past selves, it put Regina more in a place of exposure. She couldn't betray her son now, as much as she wanted to delve into David's fondness, she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Henry. The Charmings must be wondering where he was, anyway.

"You let me see another side of you tonight, Regina. Even though I was sleeping half of the time," he joked. She looked up to the ceiling with a sigh, then back to him. "Nobody's heart is perfect, dear."

"No," he agreed, squeezing her hands reassuringly, "but I can tell you have one, even though others may not see it."

His hands quickly jumped from hers to her waist, pulling her closer. Regina gasped as David pulled her on top of him. She grabbed his shoulders for balance, surprised that she left them there when she sat on his lap. Regina shook her head, squirming. "David wait, I-"

Her pleads were muffled by his mouth moving on hers. She kissed him back almost instantly, realizing before that she kissed him multiple times and never wanted it to stop. The sensation came back to her and she subconsciously dug her hips into his, warmth swirling in her stomach. David groaned, his hands pushing their way to tangle in the mess of her curls.

Regina wanted to feel something, anything. And she did. She almost forgot how good his lips tasted on her tongue like before, savoring it this time.

They parted breathlessly, their faces still close to one another. Regina rested her forehead against his, kneeling higher so her stomach could press against his chest in desire. Labored breaths could only be heard in the silent night, deceitful acts droning the air as they kissed once more. And again. And again.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this ficlet! Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all. Happy holidays as well! I don't think I'll have anything special to post tomorrow for Christmas, though there will be another drabble up I believe. I am leaving for vacation the next day, and I'm hoping I can continue these drabbles there if I have time. I don't think I will be able to finish them all before December ends like I planned, I hope you guys don't mind. But I suppose the only thing I do have that is Christmas-y is the sequel to Presents I have planned, which will be posted after I'm finished with these drabbles. Thank you all for reading :)


	21. Author's Note

** **A/N**: Hello everyone! Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to those who don't celebrate! I woke up today deciding that this would be the best way to have things go for Frozen Impulse. I decided that I will complete the story with the 20 drabbles I did, and ending here today on Christmas. I've been running low on ideas and I didn't really want to give you guys something that wasn't worth reading. And, as some of you may already know, I am leaving tomorrow for vacation, and I've become quite busy and I will be even more so when I leave. If I have time today, I will, as a gift to you all, write the sequel to Presents. Ignore the A/N at the end of the last drabble, I think this will be the best way to get things done in time. I hope you all understand! Look forward to the sequel everyone! Thank you all for your support and happy holidays to you all again :) **


End file.
